


All the Light We Cannot See

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Kirk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 在一場外交晚宴上，Amanda要求Spock招待Pike艦長因為幼時的一場意外而失明的養子Jim。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 名字取自小說All the Light We Cannot See，雖然它已經放在我的床頭一陣子了，但是我猜靈感就是這麼一回事，失明的Kirk在宴會上轉過身的畫面就這樣突然冒了出來，還怎麼樣都趕不走。跟小說一樣的只有名字(劃掉)還有失明的女主角(劃掉)而已，故事不會提到戰爭，只會有學生時期的Spock和Kirk談戀愛的故事。

「Spock。」

 

Spock站起身，順手將手中的PADD放在爐火前的沙發上。「母親。」

 

「怎麼不去外面參加宴會？」Amanda走到他面前，替他整理因為閱讀而有些變形的衣領，「我注意到你在開始後沒多久就進來了。」

 

「我不認為我有必要繼續待在那裡，」Spock垂眼看著自己的母親，「畢竟妳和父親才是今晚的主人。」

 

「我不是讓你在那裡替我們招待客人。」Amanda失笑，「我只是覺得這會是個不錯的機會認識一些新朋友，你花太多時間在這些書上了，你這個年紀的人應該多花點時間跟朋友在一起。」

 

「我不需要朋友。」Spock再次重申。他的母親總是認為他在書房裡花了太多時間，但是若要將時間花費在與人漫無目的的閒聊或是出遊上，他更寧願在書房裡安靜地閱讀。

 

「我早該知道你會這麼回答。」Amanda聽起來有些無奈。她停頓了一下，而儘管Spock的角度看不到對方的表情，他也知道他的母親正在思考要怎麼說服他，畢竟他的母親從來都不是會輕言放棄的類型。果然，下一刻Amanda就抬起頭，對他露出了一個慧黠的微笑，「那麼，就當作是幫忙招待客人怎麼樣？我想我剛剛看到Pike艦長的兒子一個人在大廳裡，你不會希望我們的客人沒有人招待吧？」

 

「我是否可以詢問，他沒有朋友嗎？」想起自己看到一半的量罪記，Spock實在不是很願意離開書房。

 

「他是地球人，Spock，他所有的朋友都在地球上。」整理好衣領，Amanda撫平他胸前衣服上的小小皺褶，然後往後退了一步，上下審視著他，「好了，你看起來很完美。」

 

「那也許他可以在瓦肯上交到新的朋友。」Spock不死心地道。

 

「他會的，畢竟S'chn T'gai家族可不是以失禮聞名的，況且他年紀跟你差不多，你們應該有很多話可以聊。」Amanda輕鬆地道，朝他伸出手，「現在，我們可以走了嗎？」

 

聽懂母親的暗示，Spock認命地彎起自己的手，讓母親挽著自己離開書房，重新回到宴會裡。

 

※

 

「那個就是他。」Amanda指著一個正在和兩名貝塔索依人說話的背影，壓低了聲音道。

 

三人在此時發出爽朗的笑聲，Spock懷疑地看了一眼自己的母親，覺得對方並不像她所說的那樣，在宴會上沒有人招待。

 

他的母親對他露出一個無辜的笑容，在他來得及提出自己的疑問以前便拉著他走到三個人的旁邊，「抱歉打擾你們了，但我能和Mr. Kirk說個話嗎？」

 

三個人止住聲音，兩名貝塔索依人點點頭，和對方寒暄了兩句後便偕伴離開，而Spock在人類轉過頭來的瞬間便明白母親剛剛為什麼刻意壓低音量。

 

人類看起來非常年輕，最多不會超過十八歲。他的身形已經抽高，卻仍有著青少年特有的纖瘦。但讓Spock第一眼注意到的，卻是對方毫無焦距的眼睛。

 

蔚藍色。那是第一個閃過Spock想法的詞。那雙沒有焦距的眼睛先是因為困惑而眨了一下，然後對方臉上短暫的困惑因為Amanda叫了他的名字而褪去，變成一個笑容。

 

「大使夫人。」

 

「這是我剛剛和你提過的，我的兒子Spock。」

 

「我是Spock。」Spock率先出聲，讓對方知道自己的位置。

 

「Jim Kirk。」Kirk準確地轉向他的方向，對他露出一個微笑，「叫我Jim就好。」

 

Spock訝異地發現對方並沒有伸出手試圖和他握手，人類是需要大量接觸的種族，在大多數與非星際艦隊軍官交談的時候，他都必須尷尬地拒絕對方伸出的手。

 

「Pike艦長告訴我你畢業以後希望可以進星際艦隊學院，Spock開學後就升三年級了。」

 

Kirk臉上的表情變得驚喜，「真的嗎？你是什麼系的？」

 

「我主攻科學。」談到自己的專業，Spock感覺到自己變得放鬆了些。「你希望能夠主修什麼？」

 

「我希望能夠進輪機系，我一直對機械很有興趣。」Kirk回答，而Spock懷疑對方大概不只是有興趣而已。以他母親常用的形容詞，他會說Kirk談到機械時臉上的表情幾乎在發光。

 

「我想我聽到有人在叫我，我先離開了。」Amanda優雅地欠了欠身，轉身回到宴會裡。通常Spock會在心中計算自己需要花上多少時間將對方介紹給興趣相投的人，然後他就可以回到書房繼續自己還沒讀完的書，又或者下次假期自己應該待在實驗室裡繼續自己的實驗，而非聽從母親的建議回到瓦肯。

 

但這次他卻不感到介意，畢竟他已經有好幾周沒有人能與他討論那些科學研究了。T’Pring和Stonn是他在瓦肯時最常和他討論科學的人，因為家族的因素，他們很小便認識對方，幼時也花了大量的時間在一起。可是自從他們兩人雙雙進入瓦肯科學研究院後，Spock越來越覺得難以介入他們之間。這不是說因為所學的專業不同或是因為他遠在地球，而是一種他說不上來的原因，彷彿他們倆人之間多了一種他無法介入的默契，而那種默契在之前並不存在。

 

況且Kirk意外地健談，對於機械的研究讓他對某些議題有獨特的看法，自從進入高年級，較少接觸到不同系的學生後，Spock已經很久沒有接觸到如此不同的思考模式。Kirk的健談甚至讓Spock有幾秒的時間忘了他比自己小了三歲，甚至都還不是學院的學生。

 

「這沒什麼特別的，對於一個拿著鎚子的人來說，什麼都看起來像釘子，」Kirk聳聳肩，幾縷髮絲因為夜間逐漸增強的風而垂落在額前，「我猜我拿那些相間線圈板手和光學數據網重合器久了，所以看什麼都像是一個等著修的機器。」

 

「我是否可以問你一個問題，Jim？」

 

「當然。」Kirk失笑，側過頭面向他的方向，右手隨意地靠在陽台的欄杆上，「你想問什麼？」

 

「我知道Pike艦長是你的父親，但是你卻姓Kirk。」透過屋內所透出來的微弱光線，Spock觀察著對方，擔憂自己的問題也許會冒犯到對方。

 

「唔，也不是什麼秘密，Chris是我的養父。我的父母在我年紀很小的時候就因為一場穿梭機意外過世了，那次的意外也造成了這個。」Kirk指了指自己的眼睛，「Chris是我爸在學院就認識的朋友，他原本是我的教父，意外以後他提議收養我，我就答應了。」

 

「我很抱歉，我不是故意提起這個話題。」

 

Kirk露出一個笑容，「哇喔，你肯定是我遇過最有人性的瓦肯人。」

 

Spock蹙起眉，「我並不明白你為什麼要如此侮辱我。」

 

「嘿，嘿，嘿，那不是我的用意。」Kirk舉起手，做出一個投降的姿勢，「如果我不小心冒犯到你了，我道歉，但我的意思是，大部分的瓦肯人都不會這麼想，畢竟事情已經發生了。」

 

「確實，瓦肯並不哀悼死亡。」Spock頷首，「但我的母親是人類，她教導我在與人類談論到關於死亡的話題時，適度地表達悼念是合宜的。」

 

「非常聰明。」Kirk評論。

 

「我的母親是一名非常有智慧的女性。」Spock認同。

 

「我們來談點沒有這麼沉重的話題吧。」Kirk轉回身體，讓自己面向著花園。「瓦肯比我想像的要涼一點，我原本以為這裡會很熱。」

 

「夜晚的時候溫度會低一點，我相信人類在中午的時候是不建議外出的。」

 

「我知道。」Kirk大笑起來，「船上的醫療長在治療我的曬傷時已經跟我強調過了。」

 

「曬傷？」

 

「只是一些輕微的脫皮而已，」Kirk好勝地解釋，「但拜託，我們明天就得趕到半人馬星系去了，他們不能指望我不把握時間看看這裡，這可是ShiKahr市，而且這裡的溫度也沒這麼糟。」他動作誇張的揮了揮自己的手，「其他人形容這裡的樣子，我還以為這裡會是個熔爐。」

 

那逗樂了Spock，「聽起來你喜歡這裡。」

 

「我的確喜歡。」Kirk轉過頭對他露出一個微笑，然後再次轉向花園，「你介意告訴我這裡看起來是什麼樣子嗎？這裡太安靜了，我能夠聽到的聲音不多。我聞到花的味道和風吹過樹葉的聲音，在月光下它們是不是看起來很美？我記得地球的月亮，這麼大，又這麼亮—」

 

「事實上，是街燈。」Spock實際地指出，「瓦肯沒有月亮。」

 

「你就像戲劇，你知道嗎？」Kirk的聲音裡有一種莫名的喜愛。

 

Spock挑眉，「戲劇？」

 

Kirk點點頭，「對，戲劇。」他皺了皺鼻子，「我不喜歡小說，它們總是花很長的篇幅去形容我根本就不知道到底是什麼樣子的東西，但戲劇就不一樣了。在戲劇裡，不會有人形容天空多麼的藍，樹又多麼的綠，他們只是不斷地講話。」

 

「像是莎士比亞。」

 

Kirk驚喜地轉向他，「你知道莎士比亞？」

 

「事實上，在我的母親強迫我離開書房以前，我正在看量罪記。」Spock誠實地道。相處了幾個小時，Kirk當然知道比起社交活動，閱讀對他而言更有吸引力，因為對Kirk而言也是如此。

 

「我以為現在已經沒有人看莎士比亞了，你最喜歡的是哪—」

 

「Jim。」

 

一名女性的聲音打斷了他們，他們雙雙轉過頭，Spock看見一名人類的中校從半掩的玻璃門探出半個身體，在看見Kirk後露出一個鬆了口氣的表情。

 

「指揮官。」Kirk很明顯認識對方，因為他的姿勢沒有因為對方的出現而有任何變化。

 

「你的父親在找你，我們差不多該回艦上了。」

 

「知道了，我一會就進去。」Kirk回答，在對方離開後對他露出一個有些遺憾的微笑，「唔，我猜我們該說再見啦。」

 

「我陪你進去。」Spock彎起自己的手，讓Kirk可以搭在自己的手臂上，帶著他重新回到屋裡。

 

屋裡的音樂已經變成了慢曲，有些人已經離開了，剩下的人大多數都在自助吧台旁的桌子邊小聲地聊天，只有少數的人才中間的空地緩緩地跳舞。

 

Spock在屋子的另外一邊看見正在與剛才那名中校交談的Pike艦長，他帶著Kirk走過去，並在Kirk向Pike艦長介紹自己時得體的回應。

 

「等你回舊金山後記得找我。」在他們傳送離開以前，Kirk這樣告訴他，「我從小在舊金山長大，也許我能帶你看看一些只有住在舊金山的人才知道的地方。」

 

「我已經在舊金山住兩年了。」Spock困惑地看著對方。

 

Kirk露出一個被打敗的表情，「我知道，但那並不代表你不能找我，對吧？」

 

「答案是肯定的，我十分期待再次見到你。」

 

「很好。」Kirk滿意地點點頭，「那麼就地球見了，Spock。」

 

「願你的旅程毫無意外。」Spock回答，並在被傳送上艦的三人最後一個分子消散在大廳後才轉身離開。

 

他回到書房，從沙發上拿起自己的PADD。電腦投影出的火焰在PADD漆黑的螢幕上跳動，他看著自己在螢幕中的倒影，突然發現，與人漫無目的的閒聊，似乎並沒有他預想的這麼壞。


	2. Chapter 2

再一次見到Kirk，是在五周後。

 

為了準備新學期更換指導教授的事宜，Spock提早了一周回到舊金山。但是他一直到學期真正開始的前一天才有機會見到Kirk。

 

五周不見，Kirk變得更結實了些，看起來沒有這麼瘦了。他露在外面的皮膚也比在瓦肯上時要更來得黝黑，Spock認為這是因為他在他祖父母位於愛荷華州的農場待了兩周的原因。

 

Kirk在通訊裡不只一次提過愛荷華比舊金山要乾燥且炎熱得多，還提了不少農場的生活。

 

「最奇怪的是，」Kirk咬了一口漢堡，口齒不清地道，「我對現擠的牛奶不會過敏，卻完全沒有辦法喝複製出來和外面賣的牛奶。」

 

他們此刻在一間位於沙沙里托的漢堡店裡，對於住在舊金山市區的他們來說，這是非常奇怪的選擇，但是Kirk堅持這裡有整個舊金山最好吃的漢堡。

 

Spock謹慎地品嘗著自己面前的素食漢堡，在吞下口中的食物後才回應，「也許是因為販賣的牛奶需要經過消毒，那是現擠牛奶和市售牛奶的唯一差別。」

 

「對消毒的藥劑過敏，我喜歡你這個推論。」Kirk大笑，「那麼你怎麼解釋我對複製出來的牛奶過敏？它們應該全是一樣的成分，不是嗎？」

 

「複製出來的蛋白質分子和加工過的碳水化合物。」Spock看著Kirk手中巨大的牛肉漢堡，「和你手中的漢堡成分相同。」

 

Kirk把自己手中吃了一半的漢堡湊到鼻子前聞了聞，「除了牛肉是複製的，其它全是新鮮的食材，這沒有你說的這麼糟吧？」他放下漢堡，「你不喜歡嗎？我喜歡他們的麵包和搭配的醬料，但我從來沒點過素食漢堡，所以如果你不喜歡，那我們就必須要去找新的漢堡店了。」

 

「這個味道是可以接受的。」Spock告知對方。

 

「但是你不喜歡。」Kirk補充。

 

「我僅是—」Spock思索著要如何解釋，又不會傷害到對方的感情。人類的情緒總是充滿了無法估計的變量，相較之下，僅有可接受與不可接受的瓦肯好理解得多。「—對食品沒有特殊喜好。」

 

「好吧。」Kirk沒有再繼續對於食物的探討，而是將話題換到了更多的農場生活上。

 

他談論愛荷華的玉米田，談論風吹過田野的時候所帶來的沙沙聲響，談論車輪滾過砂礫的聲音。

 

Spock聽著那些生動的描述，彷彿也可以看見那片一望無際的玉米田。午後的微風拂過，帶起了與金黃的玉米相交的綠色嫩葉，而佈滿砂礫的道路因為盛夏的陽光而發燙，就像他乾燥且溫暖的母星。

 

「有機會你應該來看看。」Kirk下結論。「雖然你不能試現擠的牛奶，但我保證你會喜歡新鮮摘下來的玉米。」

 

窗外的雨勢由弱增強，兩名獵戶座少女跑進餐廳，大笑著在門墊上甩落自己身上沾染的雨珠。她們嘰嘰喳喳地討論午餐應該要吃什麼，在經過他身邊時帶起一陣仍帶有屋外濕氣的風。

 

Spock將視線轉向Kirk。

 

「樂意之至。」

 

※

 

「Spock。」

 

原本正低頭使用PADD的Spock抬起頭，「是的？」

 

坐在他對面的Charlie輕輕靠著桌沿，「介意告訴我那個幸運兒是誰嗎？」

 

「幸運兒？」Spock困惑地重複，懷疑自己在使用PADD時錯過了別的資訊。

 

可是那應該是不可能的，五分鐘前Aiva宣稱他們需要更多的飲料，所以去吧台了，而Ethan在三十秒前去了廁所。在這三十秒，Charlie並沒有說任何話，這也是為什麼他會選擇用這個空檔思考自己下一步棋的原因。

 

Charlie露出一個微笑，示意他手中的PADD，「那個正在和你通訊的人。」

 

「我並未與任何人通訊，我僅是在思考下一步棋。」Spock將手中的PADD展示給對方看，上面是進行到一半的棋局，「如果妳介意，我可以在返回宿舍後再繼續。」

 

「不，我不介意，你可以繼續。」Charlie往後靠坐進椅子裡，攏了攏垂在自己肩上的髮絲，「我只是好奇你在和誰下棋，你的確是在跟人下沒錯吧？不是跟電腦什麼的？」她確認，在得到他肯定的答覆後又繼續，「我就知道，那看起來不像是跟電腦下棋的介面。」

 

「是我的一個朋友，我們會在空閒的時間下三維象棋。」Spock思索了一下，將自己的皇后移到第三層，並吃掉了Kirk的皇后。

 

「瓦肯？」Charlie繼續問道。

 

「人類。」移動完棋子，Spock抬起頭，回答對方，沒有繼續將注意力放在棋盤上。Kirk移動棋子的時間並不固定，下一步棋可能是幾個小時後。

 

Charlie臉上的表情變得柔和，「你變了很多，你知道嗎？以前的你可不知道什麼是娛樂，我打賭你第一次答應跟我們出來吃飯的時候，你以為我們是要繼續討論實驗。」

 

「我做了錯誤的假設。」Spock承認。

 

那逗樂了Charlie，「其他人知道你是在和人下棋會大吃一驚的，你知道，他們猜測你究竟在做什麼很久了。Ethan說你在做私人研究，Aiva則打賭說你談戀愛了。」她聳了聳肩，「我個人比較傾向Aiva的說法，Ehtan在這種事情上總是比較不敏感，畢竟沒有人會因為研究而勤於檢查自己的PADD，就連瓦肯人也不會。」

 

「你們的假設是不準確的。」Spock評論。「但考慮到人際關係不是我的專業，我無法給予妳更多關於親密關係的觀點，僅能告訴妳在我的例子上，這是錯誤的，我使用這些時間思考棋局僅是因為我的朋友和我一致認為用這些時間下棋會是對我們的時間更好的運用。」

 

一開始其實是意外。他在一次通訊裡談到自己在十二歲時便是象棋大師，得知這一點的Kirk立刻問他願不願意下一場棋。

 

「這會是不合邏輯的。」他這樣回復對方，「你的第三堂課還有七分鐘就開始了。」

 

「我們可以用空檔下棋，像是休息時間或是等車的時候。」Kirk提議，並送來了棋局邀請。

 

那是個符合邏輯的提議，所以他接受了。有時候他們幾天才走一步，有時候則在幾個小時內就下完一局，一切全取決於他們是否有足夠的時間，但Spock認為這樣的安排是令人滿意的。

 

學院的課業和實驗幾乎佔據了他大部分的時間，而升上十二年級的Kirk也同樣忙碌於學業。相較於排出時間面對面的下棋，這樣的時間分配要實際得多。

 

而和Kirk十分具有挑戰性，在他成為象棋大師後，他已經很少遇到可以在棋盤上擊敗他的人。Kirk的思考方式和他過去曾經下過棋的人十分不一樣，他到現在依然無法準確地推斷對方的下一步會是什麼。

 

「我會轉告Aiva你這麼說。」Charlie轉動空杯中的玻璃攪拌棒，將裡面剩下的碎冰用得喀喀作響，「她這學期有門親密關係的課。」

 

拿著一盤新的調酒回來的Aiva放下手中的托盤，「老天，那個新來的傢伙花了半天才找到調配卡達西亞日出的酒，我以為—」

 

PADD發出提示聲，Spock反射性地低下頭，發現Kirk在不知道什麼時候移動了棋子。進化成皇后的士兵在第一層吃掉了他的國王，棋盤的介面上跳出將死的字樣。下一秒，他的PADD響了起來，是來自Kirk的通訊。

 

「他贏了。」Charlie指出那個顯而易見的事實，「現在我知道你為什麼喜歡和他下棋了，可以贏你的人不多。」

 

「和他下棋的確非常有挑戰。」Spock回答，拿著自己的PADD站了起來，「抱歉，我必須接一下這個。」

 

他走過正喋喋不休抱怨新來的酒保的Aiva，到酒吧後面的角落。這裡因為靠近廁所，所以訊號比較不好，但是因為離吧台和鋼琴比較遠，所以相對更安靜一些。

 

「我是Spock。」

 

「我打賭你沒有想到那一步。」另外一端的Kirk低笑。

 

「確實。」Spock承認，一邊走到一個大型盆栽旁，以避免自己擋到別人。

 

「但是我必須承認，我差點就輸了，你移動—」Kirk猛然停頓，等他再開口時，他的聲音變得不確定，「Spock，你在外面嗎？我想我聽到了鋼琴的聲音。」

 

「肯定的。」

 

從廁所中走出來的Ethan在看見他後對他投來疑惑的眼神，Spock對他做出一個噤聲的手勢，然後指了指正在聊天的Charlie和Avia，示意對方先回位置去。

 

Ethan點點頭，走回他們的位置。

 

「抱歉，我以為這個時間你應該在家。」

 

「你的假設是正確的，但我在實驗室的同事們堅持我們今日應該一起吃晚餐，以慶祝實驗的突破。」

 

「哇喔，那肯定是個很棒的突破。恭喜你，Spock。」

 

「那只是實驗。」Spock疑惑地指出。

 

Kirk再次低低笑起來，「我知道。」他止住笑聲，「也許我們該改天再聊，你的朋友肯定在等你了。」

 

「那會是可以接受的。」

 

「晚安，Spock。」

 

「晚安。」

 

Spock結束通訊，走回桌子，意外地發現其他三人正看著自己。

 

「三維象棋。」Aiva說，看著他的模樣彷彿她的樣本打破培養皿逃了出來，「我不敢相信這就是他的娛樂，我還以為他終於談戀愛了。」

 

「他是瓦肯人，對他們來說做研究也是娛樂的一種。」Ethan將Aiva推過去的調酒拉到自己面前，拿起來喝了一口。「這代表我們是他的玩伴嗎？」

 

「無可否認的是，這聽起來更像他，談戀愛的瓦肯人太難想像了。」Charlie轉動著可樂杯中的吸管。

 

「說起來，瓦肯人會談戀愛嗎？」Aiva捧著自己的卡達西亞日出，朝他投來一個好奇的眼神。

 

「我們會在七歲時與家族所選出的對象訂婚。」

 

Aiva和Ethan瞪大眼，變得一動也不動，就連原本放鬆地在攪拌自己的可樂的Charlie也停下動作。

 

「Spock，你的意思是你在瓦肯上有一個—」Aiva遲疑地問，因為不確定最後面應該用哪一個主詞而默去話尾。

 

「未婚妻。」Spock頷首。

 

「但......」Aiva結結巴巴地開口，「但我從來沒有聽你說過......」她嘗試了一下，語速總算變得順暢一些，「看在老天的分上，我不記得我看過你和她通訊過，而我們每天都要花好幾個小時的時間在一起。」

 

「我們每周會定期留言給對方，」Spock解釋，「這會讓我們對彼此的行蹤有足夠的資訊。」

 

「就這樣？」Ethan不敢置信地問，「你都不會和她—」他揮舞著自己的手，「我不知道，聊天聊到睡著之類的？」

 

Spock認為自己總算明白為什麼Ethan交新女朋友時，總會有平均介於六到九天的時間嚴重的睡眠不足。「不會。」他保守地回答，因為經驗而知道自己不應該指出在通訊時睡著代表不夠準確的時間分配。

 

「瓦肯人。」Aiva下結論，「他們的心比安多利安的地表溫度還要來得冷。」

 

「瓦肯人的平均體溫比地球人要高。」Spock糾正。

 

「提醒我永遠也別跟瓦肯人爭論。」Aiva誇張地嘆氣。


	3. Chapter 3

「義大利菜？」Kirk問，在得到答案前便誇張地叫起來，「拜託，你不可能不喜歡披薩。」

 

「我相信我還沒有回答。」Spock挑眉。

 

「不需要，我從你的反應就可以知道你的答案了。」Kirk解釋，看起來仍是一副備受打擊的樣子。

 

因為母親的關係，Spock很小的時候就知道地球人的肢體語言比瓦肯人要來得多。瓦肯的紀律除了心智的磨練，亦包含了對於肢體的控制。沒有一個瓦肯人會輕易表現出自己內心的想法，那在瓦肯會被認為是缺乏紀律的結果。

 

Kirk明白這一點，Spock十分確定。在瓦肯上時Kirk雖然不像一名戒律嚴明的瓦肯人那般嚴格地控制自己的肢體動作，卻也遠遠沒有像現在這樣使用豐富的肢體語言。

 

而人類私底下豐富的肢體語言總是讓Spock感到驚訝。以人類的標準來說，他的母親是一名十分保守的女性，可儘管如此，Amanda亦從未吝於透過肢體的接觸來對他表達疼愛。相較之下，Kirk幾乎從不掩藏自己。當他感受到什麼事情，他便會表達出來。高興的時候便高興，生氣的時候便生氣。Spock認為這項特質在地球人中十分可貴，因為瓦肯人雖然不會這般表達自己的情緒，卻也不會做出與自己真實情緒完全相反的表象。

 

這項地球人的特質讓他在剛進入學院時吃過不少虧。儘管已經經過了兩年，他依然無法理解和其他人抱怨他不合群的同學究竟為什麼不直接告訴他問題的所在。

 

Kirk沒有這項特質，在有一次Kirk因為他沒有適當地表達出他對於他們友情的認可而翻了一個大大的白眼時，Spock便明白在與Kirk相處時，他不需要將這項地球人的特質謹記於心。這讓他在與Kirk相處時，總會感到格外輕鬆，更別提Kirk對許多事情都十分有見解，讓他十分享受他們共處的時間。

 

「你是否考慮過研究語言學？」他詢問。語言學不只是構詞、語音，與措辭，更多的時候是對於語言的敏銳程度，不管是口語或肢體，而Kirk非常明顯地擁有這項許多語言學家渴求的天賦。

 

「不。」Kirk皺了皺臉，他的鼻子因為那個動作而浮起像貝久人般的皺摺。「我更喜歡機械。」

 

「你擁有許多優秀的語言學家會擁有的特質。」Spock解釋，不希望對方放棄探索這項天賦。

 

Kirk看起來被嚇到了。「謝了，我猜？」他露出一個笑容，解釋，「但是我很確定我不是適合讀文科的料。我的意思是，我在語言的課上的確做得還不錯，但是也只是還不錯而已，科學更讓我感到—」他微微歪頭，思考了一下，「快樂。」他咧開嘴，笑容變得真心，「我可以花上整個周末都在車庫裡和那些相間線圈板手和光學數據網重合器為伍，我愛它們在我手中的感覺，還有修好那些東西的成就感。」他張開自己的手，然後握上，彷彿他的手中此時正握著那些工具，「你懂我在說什麼嗎？」

 

「我的確明白。」Spock微微點頭。Kirk在形容機械時的喜悅如此明顯，他無須觸碰對方都可以從他的語調和肢體語言中感受到那份純粹的喜悅。僅是因為天賦而剝奪這種喜悅是不合邏輯的，因為只有在真正適合自己的領域，才能成為卓越。

 

Kirk放鬆下來，臉上的笑容變得調皮，「但還是謝謝你，我的意思是，哇喔，被瓦肯人稱讚，那肯定打破了某種紀錄還是什麼的。」他笑著搖了搖自己的頭，把話題重新轉回料理，「所以你覺得印度菜怎麼樣？我聽說它們比較辣—」

 

※

 

如果一定要明確地指出一個日期，Spock會說是他拜訪Kirk在愛荷華的祖父母的農場那一天。

 

那一天其實並沒有什麼特別，他在0800準時抵達實驗室，並在1200處理完他當日的工作。他花了十七分鐘的時間在實驗室附屬的休息室裡食用午餐，然後到教學大樓上1230的進階音韻學。

 

課程結束以後，他收到了來自Kirk的通訊。他很快回復了那則通訊，換來對方詢問他在做什麼。

 

他解釋因為明日就是感恩節，實驗室裡的其他人回家去了，所以他此刻無須返回實驗室。

 

『如果是這樣的話，要不要來愛荷華找我？』Kirk提議。『我爸明天早上必須要出發去賓沙星系，所以我們今晚會提前慶祝。』

 

『我不確定這會是一個好主意。』Spock回應，『據我所知，感恩節是被考慮為與家人相聚的日子。』

 

『那只是一個給我們聚在一起吃東西的理由。』Kirk很快地回復，『況且，我相信我答應過你要讓你試試新鮮摘下來的玉米。』

 

那是個頗具說服性的理由，於是在回到宿舍稍作準備後，他傳送到了Kirk在留言裡給他的座標。

 

「Spock！」Kirk從一處看起來像是倉庫的地方跑出來，他的身上穿著鬆垮的工裝褲，臉上則戴著VISOR，讓他與平時在舊金山的模樣看起來差別頗大，「我沒想到你會這麼快就到，我以為這個時間你會花上不少時間等傳送機。」

 

「實驗大樓裡有提供實驗人員專用的傳送機。」Spock解釋，因為對方臉上的VISOR而感到困惑。

 

「該死的特權階級。」Kirk大笑，輕輕地捶了一下他的上臂，看起來沒有因此而不高興的模樣，「做得好，Spock。」他朝他張開手，做了一個邀請的姿勢，「來吧，讓我帶你到屋子裡。」

 

「Jim，我記得你提過使用VISOR會帶來不適。」Spock在Kirk率先邁開步伐時問道。

 

「是啊，但我剛剛在保養我爸——呃，我親生爸爸——的古董車，帶著這個可以讓我更快找到問題。」Kirk轉過頭來對他露出一個微笑，「你應該看看它，它是個美人。」

 

「我很確定它的確是。」Spock試圖中肯地下評論，儘管他並不認為地球古老的交通工具可以被稱呼為美人，但如果它們讓Kirk願意忍受VISOR所帶來的頭痛，那麼很明顯地在Kirk眼中它是藝術品，且頗具價值。

 

那讓Kirk臉上的笑容更甚，走路的速度也快了起來。他並沒有帶他走向他剛剛跑出來的倉庫，而是不遠處一棟亮著燈的，看起來像是主屋的木製建築。

 

他們沒有特意繞到前門去，而是直接使用位於廚房的後門。「我回來了。」Kirk在推開門時喊道，「我還帶了我的朋友。」他側開身體，讓廚房裡的兩名人類能夠更清楚地看到他，「這是我的朋友，Spock。」

 

相較於外面的低溫，廚房裡十分溫暖，充滿了食物與香料的味道。Spock看見一名人類男性坐在餐桌邊，他的面前放了一大盆處理到一半的四季豆，而站在爐火前的人類女性則正在攪拌銅鍋中的醬料。

 

Kirk轉向他，指著原本正在忙碌，此刻停下動作看著他們的兩人，「他們是我的祖父母，Tiberius Kirk和Brunhilde Kirk。」

 

「Kirk先生，Kirk太太。」Spock微微頷首。

 

「歡迎。」Brunhilde首先回道，嘴角微笑時的弧度與她的孫子驚人的相似，「我很抱歉晚餐還得再等一等，通常感恩節的晚餐會吃得比較晚一點。」

 

「因為妳總是太晚開始準備火雞的填料。」Tiberius插嘴。

 

Brunhilde給了自己的丈夫一個又好氣又好笑的眼神，「如果你肯早點幫忙的話，我很確定我們能夠準時開始吃飯。」她放下手中的木頭勺子，朝正在摘掉自己臉上VISOR的Jim問道：「Jimmy，你可以去玉米田摘些玉米嗎？晚飯快好了。」

 

「好。」Jim回答，隨手把VISOR放在門旁的櫃子上，在兩人再次向他表明歡迎之意後帶著他重新回到屋外。

 

本來仍有薄暮的天色此時已經全黑了，冬季的低溫讓Spock忍不住打了一個哆嗦。

 

「你會冷嗎？」Jim朝他露出一個擔憂的表情。

 

「尚在可以忍受的範圍。」Spock再次調整自己的圍巾，確保沒有一絲空隙。「這裡比起舊金山要來得乾燥得多，我離開以前舊金山正在下雨。」

 

「相信我，我在舊金山住了十七年，舊金山總是在下雨。」Jim咧開嘴。

 

他帶著他在黑暗中走了一段路。因為天色已經全黑的關係，讓認路有些困難，但那不是太大的問題。身為瓦肯混血，他的視力讓他足以藉著微弱的月光和遠處的街燈判斷前進的方向，更別提Jim十分熟悉附近的環境，他只需要跟在對方身後就好。

 

「到了。」在他們走了一小段路以後，Jim在一片陰影前停了下來。他們的前方是一整片約莫一個成年人類高度的陰影，Spock判斷那就是對方所說的玉米田。「你想要試著摘摘看嗎？」

 

「我十分樂意嘗試，但為了不損壞作物，也許我應該在日照較為充足的時候再做嘗試。」

 

Jim聽起來十分驚訝。「已經天黑了？」

 

「在我們離開主屋時就已經全黑了。」

 

「天啊，Spock，你就這樣跟我在黑暗裡走了好幾分鐘？」Jim聽起來完全被打敗了，好氣又好笑地道：「你應該提醒我的。」

 

「我仍能夠有效地看見。」

 

「可是我們還是能夠帶個手電筒什麼的。」Jim轉向玉米田，快速地摘了幾個下來，「好了，讓我們回有燈光的地方去。」他帶著他朝主屋的方向前進，這次腳步放慢了許多。

 

「你無須特地放慢腳步。」Spock告知對方。

 

「這裡是愛荷華的鄉下，不是舊金山。」Jim頭也不回地反駁，「你不會想要一腳踩進泥巴堆裡，然後把整個周末都拿來刷自己的靴子。」他停頓了一下，還是忍不住再次抱怨，「下次我們在沒有光線的地方，你可以記得提醒我嗎？所以我不會這麼地—」他思考了一下用詞，「考慮不周。」

 

「我保證。」Spock回答，「除此之外，考慮到你無法得知天色的變化，我並不認為你考慮不周。」

 

「那只是一種說法。」Jim的聲音再次透出笑意。

 

他們很快地回到了主屋，當他們重新回到廚房時，除了原本的Kirk夫婦，Pike艦長也在廚房裡。他的身上仍然穿著制服，綜合Jim先前在通訊裡所說的，Spock猜測對方剛剛從星際艦隊總部趕過來。

 

「Spock。」Pike艦長對他露出一個微笑，看起來比在瓦肯星上的宴會時要來得輕鬆得多，「Brunhilde剛剛正在告訴我Jim邀請你來吃晚餐。」

 

「是的，長官。」Spock行了一個標準的軍禮。

 

「放輕鬆吧，學員，我們正在放假。」Pike艦長輕鬆地道。

 

「這個交給我就好了。」一旁的Brunhilde從Jim手中接過那些玉米，在慢半拍地注意到Jim的衣服時而倒抽了一口氣，「你為什麼還穿著工裝褲？」

 

「我原本在倉庫裡幫車子上油。」Jim解釋，但那似乎無法說服Brunhilde，因為下一秒她就推著他出廚房，並表示沒有人能在她的屋簷下穿著工裝褲吃感恩節大餐。

 

同樣穿著工裝褲的Tiberius一句話也沒說，只是輕手輕腳地打開放了碗盤的櫥櫃。老舊的櫥櫃發出太大的聲響，吸引了Brunhilde的注意力。

 

「還有你，Jim喜歡穿工裝褲的壞習慣都是跟你學的。」她一邊把自己的丈夫趕出廚房，一邊唸道。

 

「這不公平。」Tiberius做最後抵抗的模樣和Jim一模一樣，「工裝褲很舒服，又很方便—」

 

和Jim相同的命運，他被趕進走廊。在朝自己的妻子做了一個可憐兮兮的表情卻毫無效果後，他罵咧咧地走上樓，而Brunhilde則露出滿意的表情。

 

Spock低下頭再次檢視自己的服裝是否合宜，遺憾地發現自己的靴子沾上了少許的泥土。

 

「來吧，Spock。」就在他思考是否應該將自己的靴子用乾淨時，Pike艦長從櫥櫃中拿出那些碗盤，接手了Tiberius的工作，「你可以幫我一起擺碗盤。」

 

Jim重新回到廚房裡的時候，Spock正在從Pike艦長手中接過晚餐的果汁和酒精。後者正埋首於冰箱前，一邊把他認為適合的飲料塞進他的手中。

 

Jim大概剛剛洗過澡，因為在他摸索著經過他時，Spock聞到對方身上有著淡淡的肥皂味。他的金髮因為沒有完全擦乾而有些塌，但他身上已經換上了乾淨的T恤和牛仔褲。

 

「我很高興你很享受這一切。」他在餐桌上放下那些飲料，看見重新戴上VISOR的Jim正看著他微笑。

 

「這是個十分獨特的經驗。」Spock同意。

 

「都坐下吧，晚餐準備好了。」戴著厚厚的隔熱手套的Brunhilde端著剛剛烤好的火雞，指揮所有人坐下。

 

Jim朝他朝了招手，Spock走到對方身邊，在他身邊的空位坐下。擺上了火雞後，原本便已經放滿了食物的桌子更是一絲空隙都沒有。在所有人都坐下後，同樣換上了比較正式的服裝的Tiberius說了禱告詞。那是十分獨特的體驗，Spock知道地球上仍有些地方仍保有此項傳統，可是他卻從未實際經歷過。

 

「這更像是一種傳統。」在他們開始傳遞前菜的沙拉時，Jim這樣告訴他，「我聽說以前這更像是一種宗教活動，但現在的人這麼做只是因為—」他歪過頭想了想，「我也不知道為什麼，但是心懷感激似乎沒有什麼不對。」他拿起裝了玉米的盆子，遞給他，「試試看，冬天的玉米雖然沒有夏天的好吃，但我保證這會出乎你的意料。」

 

Spock接過那個盆子，在自己的盤子裡放了一個玉米。Brunhilde在玉米起鍋後快速地浸了一下冰水，讓玉米仍然維持著剛剛起鍋時的飽滿。他嘗試地咬了一小口，因為口中的甜味而吃驚地拿起手中的玉米檢視。

 

「我說了你會喜歡。」Jim看起來很得意，「沒有什麼比新鮮的玉米更好吃了。」

 

「這的確是出乎意料的。」Spock檢視著自己手中的食物，懷疑是否所有真實的食材都如此令人出乎意料。複製機複製出來的玉米並沒有這種甜味，而這種甜味並不是那種會讓他感到難受的甜，而是一種只有新鮮的蔬果才會特有的味道。

 

事後Spock回想起來，仍然認為那是一頓讓人十分滿意的晚餐。也許是因為Jim事先有預告，除了主食的火雞，晚餐的許多食物的肉類配料是與配菜本身分開的。其他人在玉米上抹上奶油，在馬鈴薯泥上淋上肉汁，而Spock則認為新鮮的水煮玉米與馬鈴薯泥十分讓人滿意。在Jim的建議下，他甚至嘗試了一小塊火雞。雞胸肉沒有太多的油脂，相較而言更適合他的飲食習慣，而Brunhilde的火雞填料的確叫人驚艷。

 

他甚至在Brunhilde說這就是為什麼她寧願複製一隻生火雞，然後花上六個小時準備填料，而不是直接用複製機複製一道烤火雞時，同意對方的說法，有些東西的確是無法使用科技複製的，像是Kirk家的私房菜譜。

 

那頓愉快的晚餐也是為什麼晚餐後Tiberius提議他可以在農場裡度過周末時，他欣然答應的原因。

 

※

 

第二天早上，梳洗完的Spock走進位於一樓的廚房，看見已經起床的Pike艦長正在餐桌旁邊閱讀PADD上的資料。

 

「早安，長官。」

 

「早安，學員。」已經換上制服的Pike艦長朝他打招呼，「你起得早了，放假的時候Jim通常會睡到十點。」

 

「他跟我提過。」Spock走到水龍頭旁，給自己裝了一杯水。Jim在週末的通訊從來不會早於十點，而對方偶然提過自己周末喜歡先使用PADD再去吃早餐。

 

「Tiberius和Brunhilde進城了，而我得趕回舊金山，」Pike艦長喝完自己的最後一口咖啡，站了起來，「流理台上有吐司，冰箱裡有新鮮的果醬，我不確定複製機有沒有瓦肯食物，不過如果你希望的話，你可以試試看。」他把空杯子放進回收槽，「這附近你可以到處看看，但是別太靠近那棟淺色的屋子，那裡面有動物，牠們有時候緊張起來會攻擊人。」

 

「知道了，長官。」

 

Pike艦長露出一個微笑，「那麼就這樣了，學員，好好享受你的周末吧。」

 

他離開廚房，Spock可以聽見對方上樓時木製樓梯所發出的聲響，還有對方活動時的聲音。

 

他烤了一片吐司，並在冰箱裡找到了看起來像是自製的橘子果醬。他吃完了自己的早餐，並在把空盤拿去回收槽時在心中備註詢問Brunhilde是否介意分享果醬的作法，那會讓他的母親十分高興。

 

等到他重新回到二樓時，Pike艦長的房間已經沒有動靜了，Spock猜測對方已經傳送離開，而Jim的房間仍然是一片寂靜。思索片刻後，他套上外出的外套，決定在附近走一走。

 

愛荷華的風景的確十分優美，鄉下的空氣有著植物和泥土的味道，與高度發展的舊金山截然不同。Spock花了一個小時沿著主屋旁的田埂繞了一圈，等他回到屋裡時，Jim已經醒了。

 

「Spock，是你嗎？」Jim的聲音從廚房傳來。

 

「肯定的。」Spock回答，順著聲音走進廚房。Jim坐在餐桌旁，身上仍然穿著睡衣，一頭金髮亂糟糟的，看起來像是剛剛睡醒的樣子，面前則放著吃了一半的吐司和牛奶。

 

他朝他的方向露出一個微笑，Spock注意到他並沒有配戴自己的VISOR，那讓他看起來更像剛睡醒了。

 

「很好。」Jim笑著說，「你再不回來我要開始擔心你迷路了。」

 

「這附近十分安全。」Spock指出，並在Jim身邊的空位坐下。

 

「你可能會迷路，那些玉米田看起來都一樣。」Jim準確無誤地找到自己面前的玻璃杯，拿起牛奶喝了一口。「或者至少我是這樣記得啦。」

 

「你如何在不使用VISOR的情況下判斷食物的位置？」看著對方放下玻璃杯，然後再次準確地拿起吐司，Spock不解地問。

 

「像是這樣？」Jim用另外一隻手拿起玻璃杯晃了晃，對他露出詢問的表情。

 

「肯定的。」

 

「多練習就好啦。」Jim放下玻璃杯，繼續吃起自己的早餐，「我沒說這很簡單，一開始的時候簡直是惡夢，我不是根本就找不到杯子就是會打翻它。」他做了一個嫌惡的表情，「而且我真的很討厭VISOR，一下子還好，但是一整天都戴著它老是害我頭痛。」

 

「而且你對抵銷頭痛反應的藥劑過敏。」Spock補充。

 

Jim發出一聲模糊的聲音。「別提了，我基本上對所有東西都過敏。」

 

那刻意裝出來的悲慘模樣逗樂了Spock，作為生活在地球上的瓦肯人，他多多少少可以理解對方的困擾。不只是對藥劑，Jim也對許多人造的食品過敏，那讓他有不少的食物都不能吃，而身為消化系統與地球人有些許差距的瓦肯人，在地球上時他對於食物的選擇並不比Jim多上多少。

 

「那以前差點逼瘋我奶奶，」Jim繼續說，一邊迅速地消滅自己的早餐，「她退休以前是個護士，我打賭在她的職業生涯裡她都沒見過像我一樣對這麼多東西過敏的體質。」

 

「我認為那是極度不可能的。」Spock指出。

 

「好吧，你逮到我了，我承認我只是在誇張。」Jim笑著做了個鬼臉，「但拜託，一個人不能在假期的早晨自怨自艾一下嗎？」

 

「在感恩節的早晨，不行。」

 

Jim眨眨眼，徹底的愣住了。他朝他的方向側過頭，「Spock，你剛剛是在—」他的語氣十分不確定，「—開玩笑嗎？」

 

「我僅是指出你昨天晚餐所告訴我的傳統，那便是感恩節必須心懷感激。」

 

下一刻，Jim爆笑出聲。他笑得這樣用力，以至於他的耳朵都發紅了，眼角甚至泛起些許的淚水。對方的反應讓Spock忍不住懷疑通用翻譯機是否故障了，但Jim已經勉強止住笑聲。  
「你有玩撲克牌的天賦，你知道嗎？」他一邊努力收住自己的笑容，一邊抹去自己眼角的淚水，「不是每個人都能夠像你這樣控制自己的語調，你會做出絕佳的撲克臉。」

 

「謝謝你的稱讚。」Spock回應。

 

那個回應再次讓Jim大笑起來，Spock困惑地揚起眉，一邊看著自己的朋友努力地止住笑聲，好讓自己喝完剩下的牛奶。

 

「在我們把一整天都花在廚房裡以前，我們最好離開這裡，有很多東西我想要讓你看。」Jim站起來，揉了揉自己因為笑得太過厲害而痠痛的臉頰，但他的臉上仍掛著大大的笑容。

 

「在這之前，」Spock跟著對方站起來，「我建議你最好換上更適合的服裝，你身上的衣物並不足以抵抗屋外的低溫。」

 

「在我不再像被O型孢子噴到後傻笑個不停以前，別再逗我笑了。」Jim做出投降的姿勢，笑著抗議。

 

「我僅是—」

 

「停！」Jim打斷他，「你留在這裡，我去換衣服，我們五分鐘後見。」他邊笑邊走出廚房，「老天—」

 

幾分鐘後，已經換好外出服裝的Jim重新回到廚房，並帶著他參觀了整個農場。

 

那是十分特別的體驗，在早晨他已經自行參觀過一次農場，但是Jim的解說讓他對眼前的景物有不同的體驗。他看見一大片的玉米田，Jim看見小時候和哥哥玩捉迷藏的迷宮；他看見甚至沒有語音控制的地球古老交通工具，但Jim看見幾個世紀以前的文化傳承。

 

在Jim的帶領下，他甚至觸碰了那些養在農場裡的動物。那些動物十分怕生，卻親密地舔舐Jim伸出去的掌心。

 

「別突然做出太大的動作，那會嚇到牠們。」Jim告誡，在還未成年的小牛舔著他的手時因為搔癢而咯咯笑出聲。

 

Spock站在原處，因為那些靠近他的動物而不確定自己應該如何表現。幾分鐘以前牠們並不願意理睬他，直到Jim在他手中塞了一桶飼料。

 

「像這樣，很簡單的。」Jim走到他身邊，從鐵桶中撈起一些飼料，然後蹲了下來。動物們發出愉悅的叫聲，垂下頭吃起他手上的食物。

 

Spock模仿著對方的動作，牛隻濕潤的舌頭舔過自己手掌的感覺很奇特，但垂首吃他手中食物的動作卻讓他想起他遠在家鄉的I-Chaya。

 

「這讓我想起I-Chaya。」他輕輕觸碰眼前的動物，想起自己忠誠的朋友，「牠是我的寵物，一隻賽拉獸，但是地球的環境不適合牠生存，所以我必須將牠留在瓦肯。」

 

「我從來沒有見過賽拉獸，牠們是怎麼樣子的？」Jim歪過頭問，因為靠近的牛群而在不知不覺間和他靠在一起。

 

Spock思考了一下，「牠們長得與泰迪熊十分相似。」

 

Jim露出微笑，透過他們相貼的上臂傳導過來的體溫在冬季的低溫裡驚人的溫暖，「我等不及要見到牠了。」

 

※

 

「我必須感謝你提供我這個機會。」三天後，在他們必須回舊金山那一天的傍晚，Spock這樣告知對方。

 

躺在乾草堆上的Jim轉向他，咧開嘴，「因為這些星星？」

 

Spock看著眼前的漫天繁星，河濱鎮沒有大城市過多的燈光，較少的光害讓地球語中的銀河第一次有了實際的意義。他曾經搭乘過星艦前往許多不同的星系，卻從未覺得那些恆星如此璀璨。

 

就像是他從未見過的光，這一刻那些遙遠的恆星比透過望遠鏡直接觀看還要來得明亮。

 

「因為你的陪伴。」他告知自己的朋友，「在我前往地球以前，我並未預料到我能夠以這樣的角度理解地球，這讓我對我的另一顆母星有更多的感謝。」

 

Jim的笑容凝結在臉上，透過不遠處的倉庫前微弱的照明，Spock可以看見對方臉紅了，然後一直延伸到對方的脖子以及所有露出來的肌膚。

 

「這沒什麼，我們是朋友。」Jim結結巴巴地回道。

 

「Jim，你的臉開始發紅了。」Spock指出，「我們應該回到屋子裡，也許這些乾草並不像你所以為的一樣不會讓你過敏。」

 

「對，那大概是個好主意。」Jim用稍嫌太快的速度坐起來，「我們走吧。」他跳下乾草堆，沒有等他便朝主屋的方向前進。

 

Spock跟在對方身後，一邊思考自己在回到學院後應該做些與過敏體質有關的研究。Jim的過敏體質讓他不得不放棄嘗試許多他本來想要嘗試的東西，這是他少數能為他的朋友所做的。

 

但是他一直無法找到機會，因為在那之後，Jim就開始迴避他。


	4. Chapter 4

Spock注視著PADD裡的虛擬棋局——介面仍然維持著三天前他最後一次移動的樣子——開始思索最近幾周Jim的反常。

 

嚴格說起來，他的懷疑仍然處於理論的階段，因此他無法確定Jim是真的有些反常，還是只是他太過多心。

 

Jim仍然維持著與他的通訊以及棋局，但是那些通訊的頻率非但開始降低，最近甚至有變得異常規律的情況。

 

那不會是正常的情況，Spock非常確定。正常情況下，Jim的通訊雖然看似不規律，卻仍遵循著一定的規律。舉例來說，他可以根據Jim回復訊息的時間判斷Jim課間休息的時間，又或是對方是否正忙碌於社團。

 

排除因為社團而必須晚歸的日子，通常在晚餐後Jim有較多的時間專心於棋局，因此1900與2100之間是他們較頻繁移動棋子的時間。

 

這自從上次拜訪了Kirk家位於愛荷華的農場後便開始改變。

 

那些開始減少次數的通訊變得異常規律，事實上，甚至是遵循著一定的間隔。Jim的通訊固定在每周五晚間，每次的通訊也開始變得異常簡短，而Jim一直是個非常善於談話的人。

 

「Spock。」

 

Spock抬起頭，轉向位置在他左手邊的Charlie，「是的？」

 

Charlie關心地看著他，「你還好嗎？你看起來有些—」她停頓了一下，因為那個詞所代表的涵義而微微簇起眉，「分心。」

 

「我在思考一項與人際關係有關的難題。」Spock解釋，注意到午餐時間已經在十七秒以前結束，「我為這影響到我的工作表現致歉，我會確保這不會再次發生。」

 

Charlie搖了搖頭，「那不是我問你的原因，你的工作效率已經是整間實驗室裡最好的了。」她索性將椅子轉向他，「你想談談嗎？也許我可以幫得上忙。」

 

Charlie是在地球出生長大的人類，與Jim共享相同的文化背景，這是可以接受的提議。

 

「這是可以接受的。」Spock頷首，開始解釋事情的始末，但他很快就注意到Charlie並不是唯一一名在聽的人，因為原本正彎著腰檢查樣本的Aiva撐直身體，面對著他們的方向，而蹲在冰箱前面的Ethan則站了起來。

 

好奇心是其中一項他難以理解的人類特性，但是其他幾人曾經在不只一次的場合跟他宣稱適度關心朋友是人類的美德，所以他並沒有因此停止，而是繼續解釋自己的處境。

 

「也許他談戀愛了。」就在他解釋完以後，拿著冰淇淋回到座位的Ethan在椅子上轉向他們，「你說他才十七歲，不是嗎？他們就是這樣，」他咧嘴，露出口中融化到一半的草莓冰淇淋，「非常饑渴—」

 

「你才是那個非常饑渴的人。」Aiva敲了一下Ethan的頭，「還有，跟你說過多少次了，不要在實驗室裡面吃東西，如果你滴到面板上怎麼辦？」

 

「別聽Ethan亂說。」Charlie在Ethan和Aiva陷入實驗室裡究竟可不可以吃東西的爭吵時這樣告訴他，「也許他只是比較忙碌而已。」

 

「他也是這樣告知我，但是我不這樣認為，他的訊息減少了百分之—」

 

「停。」摀著自己腦袋的Ethan打斷他，「拜託不要告訴我比例，我真的不想要知道你平常在計算跟我們交談花了你多少時間。」

 

Spock困惑地看著Ethan，「指出大約時間並不需要計算。」

 

「沒有人會稱小數點以後兩位為大約時間……」

 

「我的意思是，」Charlie加大音量，打斷他們的對話，「我認為現在下結論還太早了，如果他真的開始對你們的相處喪失興趣，他根本不會繼續和你下棋，我想還有別的理由可以解釋他的行為吧？像是學校什麼的？」

 

「他確實告訴過我他在為進入學院作準備。」Spock解釋。比起Ethan毫無證據的說法，Charlie的說法似乎更為可信。

 

「你沒有提到他想進學院。」Charlie露出一個微笑，「那麼一切就說得通了，學院可不是隨便能進的地方。」她在椅子上撐直自己的身體，讓自己的身體微微傾向他，「別想太多，嗯？我相信這只是過渡期，況且，等他進學院以後，你們就會有很多機會相處了。」

 

Spock頷首，準備繼續投入自己的工作中。Charlie轉向仍然在爭吵的Ethan和Aiva，在Aiva威脅要把實驗室門上那張禁止飲食的警告標語貼在Ethan臉上時命令兩個人閉嘴，不然他們就必須單獨留下來把落後的進度趕上。

 

那毫不意外地有效，Ethan和Aiva總是吵吵鬧鬧的。有一次他們因為爭吵而不慎打翻了一整排的試管，滿地的碎玻璃和黏稠的實驗樣本讓好脾氣的Charlie大發雷霆，在命令他們打掃乾淨實驗室後硬是拉著他去側校門外不遠處的一間餐廳享用下午茶。

 

Charlie口中的美味對他的瓦肯生理而言太甜又太難消化，就連那些花草茶都沖不淡他滿口的甜膩。事後他連續三天除了 _Gespar_ 果和 _Plomeek_ 湯以外什麼都不想吃，而Ethan和Aiva則變得收斂許多，尤其是在Charlie開始不滿時。

 

考慮到實驗室總體的效率提升，Spock認為那次的下午茶體驗並不算是完全的失敗。

 

他重新投入自己的實驗裡，決定對Jim的行為再做觀察。Jim是非常優秀的個體，他認為對方極有可能收到提早錄取，這讓他僅需相對較短的時間便可排除學校這項因素。

 

而如果學校並非Jim異常行為的影響因素，那麼他會在Jim收到錄取通知以後好好地與Jim談談。

 

※

 

雖然擁有一半的地球血統，但是在地球生活的這三年間，Spock仍然經歷了不少文化衝擊。在這些眾多的文化裡，其中一項他所無法理解的便是人類對於休閒的需求。

 

瓦肯沒有假期這個概念，讓他在初來地球的時候一度十分困擾應該如何分配一年兩次的長假。

 

然而，相較於第一年時的困擾，Spock今年卻十分感謝地球人對於休閒的需求，這讓他得以在不影響學業與實驗進度的情況下返回瓦肯，與T'Pring解除婚約。

 

T’Pring在幾周前透過私人頻道與他聯繫，要求取消他們之間的婚約。這是一項出乎意料的決定，但是經過思考以後，Spock仍然決定接受對方的要求。畢竟，撇開對方提出 _Kal-if-fee_ 的可能性，一個對結合有所遲疑的伴侶會導致不完整的連結，而那絕非他所希望的。

 

所以，這就是為什麼他會在假期的時候回瓦肯星的原因。

 

考慮到婚姻可能造成的潛在影響，解除淺層婚姻連結的過程儘管不舒服，卻並不複雜。他的父親並不支持他的決定，認為沒有婚姻連結的瓦肯太過不穩定，但是來自母親的支持讓他在醫院度過解除連結的恢復期時無須擔憂來自家庭的壓力。

 

「他只是擔心你。」Amanda挽著他的手臂，和他在醫院的花園裡散步時這樣宣稱，「你知道連結對瓦肯而言代表了什麼。」

 

「正因如此，我才決定同意T’Pring的要求。」

 

小小的惱怒情緒從他母親的身上傳來，Amanda鬆開挽著他的手，精緻的眉微微擰起，「別誤會，T’Pring還是個小女孩的時候我就認識她了，而她的確是名非常優秀的女孩，」她的嘴角勾出一個無奈的微笑，「但是我是你的媽媽，我沒有辦法不埋怨讓你必須在醫院裡待上十天的人。」

 

「解除T’Pring與我之間的連結並不會對我造成永久的影響。」Spock指出。

 

「我知道，但是看你穿著這身衣服—」Amanda收住話尾，搖了搖頭。「原諒我，這只是母親的本能在作祟。」

 

「妳無須為此道歉，妳是非常稱職的母親。」Spock告知對方，「除此之外，我在這裡的停留只是為了觀察，病人的衣服並不代表我的健康狀況。」

 

「那更像是一種聯想。」Amanda臉上的笑容變得真心，她重新挽住他的手，愉悅的情緒從他們接觸的地方傳來，而那稍微緩解了解除連結所帶來的不適。「我懷疑就連你的父親也不會喜歡醫院—」她隨身的通訊器響起，打斷了她的話。她打開通訊器，是來自他父親的通訊。「我跟你說過他很擔心你。」通訊結束以後，她對他露出一個我告訴過你的表情。「我該走了，免得他在家裡亂想。」

 

「瓦肯不會亂想。」Spock不得不指出母親的謬誤。

 

「當然。」Amanda輕鬆地道，順手替他整理了一下衣領。「我真的該走了，你自己可以回病房嗎？」

 

「肯定的，母親。」Spock回答，抑制著被母親當成未成年孩童的感覺。

 

「再見，Spock，我明天會再來看你。」她撫平他衣服上的皺褶，褐色的眸中滿是喜愛。

 

她毫不掩飾的疼愛在幼時曾經讓他十分困擾，因為沒有同學的媽媽會像她一樣在公眾場合對自己的孩子表達喜愛，但如今他已經懂得感謝母親這項人類特性。

 

「再見，母親。」Spock微微頷首，目送自己的母親離開。

 

在Amanda的背影消失在醫院的側門裡後，Spock轉回身體，決定繼續自己的散步路線。以瓦肯的標準而言，今天是陰天，但儘管如此，如此乾燥且強烈的日曬在舊金山亦是極為少見的。

 

他享受著陽光照射在自己皮膚上的感覺，甚至沒有注意到自己嚴謹的思緒因為連結斷裂而變得鬆散。

 

雖然擁有一半的地球基因，但因為瓦肯的基因比起人類基因更為強勢，因此他身上的顯性基因大多為瓦肯基因。這讓他的生理更適合瓦肯的天然環境，因此儘管他確實學著感謝他的另外一顆母星所特有的一切特徵，他還是更傾向於待在瓦肯。

 

但當然，除了比起瓦肯相對隱性的基因，地球獨特的文化特徵讓地球擁有其它瓦肯所沒有的優勢，像是對於生物行為的研究。在所有瓦肯已經進行過接觸的種族中，地球人是瓦肯學者至今無法定義的種族。他們擁有安多利安人的自大、泰拉人頑固的高傲、克林貢人的情緒化，以及瓦肯人的邏輯性。這讓他們非常適合作為研究的範本，因為沒有一個種族展現如此多元且令人困惑的特性。*

 

在所有他所認識的地球人中，Jim這是這個觀察的最佳證明，尤其是在克林貢人的情緒化與瓦肯人的邏輯性這兩個特點上，他從未見過一個個體可以如此毫不突兀地同時展現出豐富的情緒與嚴謹的邏輯，這讓他十分遺憾Jim減少了他們棋局的頻率。

 

也許他應該在返回地球後便立刻詢問Jim的近況，而非是等到學院發出提早通知以後，因為——

 

「如果你真的這麼喜歡他，為什麼不告訴他你的感覺？」一個獨特的口音打斷了Spock的思緒，儘管隔著一段距離，但是他仍然認出來這是屬於地球北美洲的南方口音。

 

「我不能，」另外一個聲音回答道，同樣是來自於地球北美洲的口音，而Spock意外地發現自己認識這個聲音。他立刻尋找著聲音的來源，剛好看見在花園的邊緣，坐在花圃邊的人類青年將自己的臉埋入掌心，「他有未婚妻了。」

 

穿著醫師制服的黑髮人類擋住了他的視線，但是他仍然看見了對方的金髮在陽光下的反射。

 

人類醫師將手放上Jim的肩膀，但因為他背對著Spock，所以Spock看不見對方的表情。Jim維持著那個姿勢，「我不敢相信我會蠢到愛上一個有—」

 

Spock走向他們，「Jim。」

 

原本正忙著抱怨的人類青年抬起頭，轉向他的方向，毫無焦距的眼睛茫然地眨了眨。

 

「Bones。」Jim扯了扯人類醫生的衣服，「告訴我那裡沒有一個瓦肯人正看著我們。」

 

「我們在瓦肯星上的治療中心，你以為呢？」醫生轉過來看了他一眼，沒好氣地翻了一個白眼，「的確有一個瓦肯人正在看我們，看他的衣服他也是病人。」

 

Jim的身體放鬆下來，「那我就沒什麼好擔心的了，Spock的身體很—」

 

見Jim對自己的存在產生錯誤的推論，Spock走近對方，再次喚道：「Jim，我並沒有預料到會在這裡看到你。」

 

「—好。」Jim結束那個句子，傻傻地張著嘴，「Spock？」

 

「是的。」

 

「但是......」Jim有些結巴，「你在這裡做什麼？」

 

「我是這所中心的病人。」Spock解釋。他身上的屬於患者的衣服也許能夠解釋他的身分，但是他注意到Jim並沒有配戴VISOR，於是他仍然為自己此刻出現在這裡的原因做出解釋。

 

Jim立刻站了起來，還因為動作太快而差點絆到自己，坐在他旁邊的醫生立刻伸出手穩住他，但Jim立刻就推開他，摸索著朝他的方向前進。「你生病了？」

 

「否定的，我在這裡是因為一些—」Spock在對方踩上一塊凸起的石子時伸出手臂阻止對方繼續用那危險的方法前進，但那私人的理由讓他猶豫起來，「—私人的理由，但是我的健康狀況十分良好。」

 

強烈的關心從Jim放在他手臂上的手上傳來，他抬起頭面向他的方向，臉上滿是擔憂，「你確定？」

 

那強烈的情緒讓Spock立刻排除Jim刻意減少與自己通訊的可能性，如此迅速的情緒表達是不可能偽裝的，更別提Jim沒有心靈感應的能力，不可能懂得偽裝自己的情緒。

 

「肯定的。」Spock回答，「Jim，我必須提醒你，瓦肯人是心靈感應的種族—」

 

他的話還沒有說完，Jim立刻就收回了手。「抱歉，我一時忘記了。」他的手指滑過自己垂落額前的髮絲，語帶尷尬地道歉。

 

「我接受你的道歉。」Spock盡可能平靜地道，但他知道自己在回房時必須冥想，以增強自己的心靈屏障，斷開的連結對他所造成的影響比他預估的還要大。他看著同樣穿著病人服的Jim，「我是否可以詢問你在這裡的原因？」

 

「我是來這裡治療眼睛的，我爸說這裡有個新療法，也許有可能讓我可以重新看見。」Jim侷促地笑了笑，然後往醫生的方向做了一個抓東西的動作，顯然是想拉醫生的衣服，卻因為沒有抓好距離而落空了，「對了，這是其中一個負責我的醫生，McCoy醫生，他也是地球人。」

 

「McCoy醫生。」Spock對著對方微微頷首。

 

「Leonard McCoy。」醫生簡單地道，視線快速地在他們之間來回看了一遍。「我最好讓你們好好敘舊。」他說，投給他一個詢問的眼神，「我相信你應該可以送他回他的病房？他沒有帶他的枴杖出來，讓他自己一個人回病房太危險了。」

 

「你擁有我的保證。」Spock回答。

 

「很好。」醫生滿意地點頭，在Jim來得及抗議以前離開花園。

 

「我不敢相信他居然就這樣丟下我了。」在醫生離開以後，Jim喃喃地道。

 

「你應該要告知我你計畫來瓦肯。」Spock試著讓自己聽起來更平靜一些，「我可以協助安排你在瓦肯星上的事宜。」

 

「我知道，但是那真的不必要，畢竟我所有的時間都必須待在這裡。」Jim露出一個不太真心的笑容，「而且我沒有想到你也會在瓦肯上，我以為你應該會在地球。」他的表情變得遲疑起來，「你在瓦肯的理由跟你必須待在這裡的原因有關係嗎？」

 

因為這次只剩下他們，所以Spock立刻就給了對方肯定的答案。「肯定的。」

 

「我可以知道為什麼嗎？」Jim追問，「我知道瓦肯人很注重隱私，但是你出現在這太奇怪了，再加上你又說你的健康沒有出問題......」他舔了舔唇，「我猜沒有什麼會比我自己的想像更糟，所以如果你可以告訴我你真的沒有事，我會很感激。」

 

「我確實沒事。」Spock立刻道。「我不願談論是因為這並非是件光彩的事，但是如果這能夠讓你安心，我入院的原因是因為我的未婚妻決定與我解開婚姻的連結，而這項過程需要受過專業訓練的治療師協助。」

 

Jim的嘴變成一個小小的O型，「我很抱歉，我不知道......」他結結巴巴地道，「老天，你還好嗎？我聽說過解除連結對瓦肯人的影響很大。」

 

「解除連結的過程非常順利。」Spock解釋，「我必須住院的原因是因為我的治療師認為我應該留院觀察，以排除因為解開連結可能造成的神經傷害，但目前為止並沒有任何跡象顯示該可能性。」

 

「老天，Spock，你嚇死我了。」Jim輕輕捶了一下他的手臂，半是埋怨地笑道。

 

「我跟你保證那不是我的本意。」

 

Jim大笑出聲。

 

 

 

*出自Star Trek: Enterprise第四季第七集，Soval大使與Forrest中將的對話。以下為劇中原文：  
Soval: “Of all the species we’ve made contact with, yours is the only one we can’t define. You have the arrogance of Andorians, the stubborn pride of Tallarites. One moment you’re as driven by your emotions as Klingons, and the next, you confound us by suddenly embracing logic."  
Forrest: “I’m sure those qualities are found in every species.”  
Soval："Not in such confusing abundance."


	5. Chapter 5

「將死。」

 

「令人驚豔。」Spock沒有伸手替Jim移動代表Jim的白棋，而是偏過頭，看向躺在病床上的人類。原本枕著自己的手臂面對天花板躺著的Jim不知道什麼時候改成側躺，面向他的臉上滿是得意。

 

「噢，Spock，我真希望能看看你現在的表情。」

 

「McCoy醫生嚴格禁止你使用VISOR。」Spock指出。

 

「Bones太誇張了。」Jim好勝地辯解，「我已經用了好幾年了，除了頭痛有時候會讓人難以忍受，大部分的時候我都覺得還好。」

 

「我相信McCoy醫生會認為你對他的診斷過度簡單化，」Spock停頓了一下，思索著如何將人類醫生的比喻換成更精簡的語句，「他認為你對VISOR的過敏到了令人擔憂的程度。」

 

Jim做了一個不太明顯的鬼臉，「只是頭痛而已，Spock。」

 

「長期下來會導致腦部損傷。」Spock引用醫生的句子。

 

「別提Bones了。」Jim揮了揮手，做了一個含糊的手勢，「再來一局？」

 

Spock動手開始將棋盤擺放成開局的樣子，「你是什麼時候發現自己有這種能力的？」

 

「記得棋子的位置嗎？」Jim詢問，懶洋洋地在病床上又調整了一下姿勢。若非Spock才是坐在窗邊的桌子旁的人，他會以為對方正在曬太陽，畢竟對方的姿勢和上午他在後花園的草坪上碰到對方時幾乎一致。

 

「肯定的。」

 

記住棋盤的變化對於擅長下棋的人而言並不困難，但是像Jim這般，能夠僅憑著記憶記住每一步棋的走向，同時還與人下棋，卻是十分少見的，因為人類的大腦構成並不善於同時處理多項需要高度專注力的工作。

 

「意外發生以後不久。」Jim閉著眼。考慮到對方睜著眼與閉著眼並無差別，Spock很難判斷對方是在思考或者只是單純地懶得睜開眼睛。他看著對方，試圖想要從對方的表情尋找出蛛絲馬跡。「我那時候脾氣不太好，任何一點小事都可以讓我大發脾氣。」他再次睜開眼，臉上的表情讓人難以看透，「然後有一天Chris拿了一盤棋過來，逼我跟他下棋，他說這樣會幫助我控制我的壞脾氣。」

 

「Pike艦長是一名十分有智慧的個體。」Spock說道，從未如此希望自己已經掌握高級音韻學，那麼也許他可以透過Jim說話時語調的細微變化而判斷對方的真實情緒。

 

Jim從不避諱談論那場同時讓他失去父母與雙眼的意外，卻也從不對那段艱難的時期大作文章。他輕描淡寫地提起自己脾氣不好，彷彿那只是像青春期那般因為賀爾蒙失調而控制不住自己的脾氣，而非是人在遭受巨大創傷後的自然反應*。

 

在意外中同時失去父母與雙眼是什麼樣的感受？Spock試著讓自己融入那個情境，精神屏障立刻向他發出警訊。Spock抽離自己的注意力，讓自己回到這場對話中，明白即使自己比當年的Jim還要年長得多，這麼多年的生活經驗仍不足夠讓他面對這樣的巨大改變。

 

「是的。」Jim回答，臉上的神情有著不符和他年齡的成熟，「我很感謝Chris為我做得一切。」

 

「你是否希望自己能夠再次看見？」

 

Jim露出一個微笑，「當然，那是我為什麼會在這裡，不是嗎？」那個笑容減弱了一些，「VISOR可以讓我不撞到東西，但是能真正看見—」他的臉上有種難以言明的東西，「是不一樣的。我想要看見東西時那些東西有著清晰的輪廓，而不是只是模糊的電磁場，還有那些顏色，我甚至不記得顏色到底是什麼樣子。我知道地球是藍色的，但是有時候，我很難肯定我記得的藍色真的是藍色。」

 

 _Rok_ *。

 

Spock想，那就是那個他無法定義的東西。

 

什麼樣的人，可以在一系之間被剝奪這麼多以後，仍然保有樂觀的心態？什麼樣的人，可以在這麼多年的失望之後，仍然保有希望？

 

「也許我可以幫忙。」他提議。醫生仍然在評估Jim是否可以進行手術，而即使Jim通過評估，漫長的治療過程讓他們必須將手術安排在時間更為充足的暑假。醫學在此刻也許無法完成Jim的願望，但是他卻可以。

 

Jim臉上的表情停住了。「什麼意思？」

 

「心靈融合。」Spock解釋。「那是一種瓦肯的技巧，可以將兩個人的意識短暫地融—」

 

「我知道心靈融合是什麼。」Jim飛快地打斷他，從床上坐了起來，「但—」他停頓了一下，看起來正在思索用詞，「那很親密，不是嗎？我的意思是，我們會知道對方所有的事。」

 

「一個常見的錯誤刻板觀念。」Spock糾正，「只有穩定的連結才可以做到完全地融合兩個人的意識。心靈融合是短暫地意識融合，如果要做到你所敘述的，那樣的訊息量遠遠超過生物的大腦可以負荷的範圍。」他頓了頓，「事實上，心靈融合只能夠展現給對方特定的訊息，至於是什麼樣子的訊息，則取決於融合的雙方。」

 

「所以你可以決定我會看到什麼？」Jim不是太確定地問。

 

「反之亦然。」Spock頷首。

 

「哇喔。」Jim眨眨眼，「哇喔。」他又重複了一次。

 

「這是否代表你接受我的提議？」

 

「你在開玩笑嗎，Spock？」Jim不可思議地道，「我 **當然** 願意。」

 

※

 

「你確定我真的什麼都不需要準備嗎？」Jim盤腿坐在自己的病床上，舔了舔唇。

 

「作為開啟這場心靈融合的人，我會負責引導我們的意識，請無須擔心。」Spock調整著自己的坐姿，讓自己端正地坐在Jim的對面。

 

「我不是在擔心，只是—」Jim再次舔了舔唇，「興奮？我猜。我從來沒有和人心靈融合過。」

 

「平靜的精神會讓融合更容易。」Spock指出那個顯而易見的事實。

 

「我就知道那個代課的體育老師逼我們上瑜珈時我不應該翹課。」Jim喃喃道。

 

雖然對方說話的音量比平常要來得低，但是因為他們靠得很近，所以Spock還是聽到了。他揚起一邊的眉毛，不慎苟同地看著自己的朋友，「Jim。」

 

「我知道，我知道。」Jim撐直背脊，讓自己坐姿更端正了一些，「我以後不會再這麼做了。」他敷衍地保證。

 

「你是否意識到自己說這句話的時候十分沒有說服力？」

 

Jim咧開嘴，「我還在擔心你會沒注意到那是一個玩笑。」

 

午後的陽光因為角度的關係，剛好映照在Jim的臉上。Jim似乎並沒有注意到陽光直射著自己的臉（或是他注意到了但是並不在意，他十分享受陽光曬在皮膚上的感覺），臉上仍是那副被逗樂了的表情。自從返回瓦肯，Spock已經很久沒有看到這麼毫無掩飾的笑容。ShiKahr市作為瓦肯星上的主要城市之一，居民自然不乏地球人，但是大多數的地球人都十分尊重瓦肯的風俗，所以在公眾場合甚少會顯露出這樣鮮明的情緒。

 

這一刻是一個十分私密的時光，Spock意識到。

 

心靈融合當然是十分私密的，可是那對於天生就擁有這項能力的瓦肯人而言，這就像說話一樣自然。但這一刻，這一個Jim對他露出的笑容，對瓦肯人而言才是真正私密的時光。

 

在瓦肯星上，地球人不會隨意露出這樣的表情，除非在他們並不認為是外人的面前，就像他的母親從未在他面前隱藏過自己的情緒。

 

一個朋友。

 

Spock幾乎可以感覺到自己的精神因為意識到這一點而變得更加平和。朋友是一個十分廣義的詞，定義的範圍從僅見過一次面的點頭之交，到可以共享私密時光親密友人。Jim不是點頭之交，他們一起下棋、一起討論科學或者藝術，可是在這之前，他從未如此清楚地意識到過，在人際關係的分類上，自己竟會被分類在『自己人』這一分類裡。

 

他從不是自己人。他是擁有劣勢的外來者，他是不善社交的同儕，但是他從來不是自己人。

 

直到現在。

 

他看著對方，Jim已經收起了那個調皮的笑容，正在專心地調整著自己的呼吸。Spock看著對方毫無焦距的蔚藍雙眼，第一次揚起強烈的慾望，希望那雙蔚藍色的雙眼能夠真實地落在自己的身上。

 

那不是祝福朋友手術成功的普通願望，更多的是他自己的私心。眼神能夠透露一個人的想法，他想要知道Jim在想什麼，比語言所描述、比肢體所暗示的，都還要來得更多。

 

「你準備好了嗎？」他詢問。

 

Jim對他露出一個溫和的微笑。「我準備好了。」

 

Spock伸出手，將手按上對方臉上的融合點。人類下巴因為年紀而仍然柔軟的鬍渣扎著他的指腹，但是人類的體溫卻是驚人的溫暖。Spock深吸一口氣，唸出那個熟嫻於心的句子。

 

「我的意識進入你的意識，我的思想進入你的思想—」

 

Jim發出一聲小小的抽氣聲，然後，他們的心靈融合為一。

 

_穿梭機發出輕微的震動，吸引了他的注意力。他抬起頭，將視線從PADD上的音韻學文章轉自右手邊的窗戶。穿梭機已經徹底地脫離星艦，正往一顆蔚藍色的星球飛去。_

_蔚藍的海洋佔據了星球表面百分之七十的面積，形狀不規則的陸地顏色則因為海拔的高度而有所不同。白色的雲層遮掩了星球的表面，但是那顆近在咫尺的星球卻仍舊如此蔚藍—_

_『地球。』Jim的聲音非常輕，『我忘了我自己有多麼想念她。』_

_Spock看著那顆星球，可以感覺到Jim心中的渴慕與驕傲。這是他的家，是他美麗的母星，是他不論旅行了多遠，都會想要回去的地方。_

_蔚藍的星球散去，被一片由不同的綠色組成的視野取代。世界在旋轉，但是他並不感到害怕，那雙撐在他腋下的大掌讓他感到安全。他低下頭，看見一個男人模糊的臉出現在視線裡。男人冰藍色的眼眸是他唯一能清楚看見的部位，而那雙眸中滿是喜愛。_

_『抱歉。』Jim的意識幾乎是笨拙地道，『我不是故意的，我只是剛好想到他。』_

_那個男人是Jim的父親，Spock立刻意識過來。『這是意識的運行方式，』他安撫對方，『你無須道歉。』_

_『我不記得他們的臉。』Jim的聲音很平靜，但是融合讓他的悲傷無處躲藏，『我試過，但是隨著時間過去，他們越來越模糊。』_

_世界不再旋轉，取而代之的是一片黑暗。他的手放在什麼東西上，他可以感覺指尖下溫暖的體溫，還有那些應該是眼窩的凹陷、鼻樑的凸起，以及柔軟的嘴唇。那應該是他奶奶的臉，但是他無法拼湊出那張熟悉的臉龐。他收回手，感覺到指尖濕潤的水氣幾乎將他灼傷。_

_鵝黃色的燈光在黑暗中亮了起來，他坐在餐桌邊，隔著滿桌的食物，看著坐在他對面的Pike。他穿著艦隊的制服，看起來心情愉悅。那不是他記得的樣子，Pike的鬢角多了些白髮，但是這樣的Pike更適合他熟悉的聲音，而不是那個年輕的Pike叔叔。他將視線向左移，看見正在和Tiberius說話的Brunhilde。他們的頭髮白了許多，但是他們的臉上卻有著掩飾不住的笑容。_

_『你想要看你自己的樣子嗎？』他問，融合立刻就將對方的答案傳達給他，他移動視線，將視線落在坐在他左邊，此刻淚流滿面的Jim。_

_『我很抱歉。』Jim抽著氣，試圖想要控制自己失控的情緒。水光讓那雙蔚藍的眸閃閃發光，Spock想過那雙眸子看著自己時是什麼感覺，但他此刻唯一能感覺到的，就是那脹滿心房，幾乎窒息的感覺。_

_『你無須為了不是你的錯道歉。』他回答，一邊試著加強精神屏障的強度，以阻隔Jim傳遞過來、幾乎將他淹沒的情感。情感轉移是心靈融合的副作用之一，通常情況下精神屏障足以阻隔情感轉移，但是也許解除連結所造成的影響比他所以為的還要來得深，因為他仍然能感覺到那幾乎無法呼吸的強烈情感。_

_『我變了好多。』Jim笑著這樣告訴他，另外一陣情感向他襲來。Spock從未想過悲傷與喜悅可以如此完美地融合再一起。_

_餐桌的畫面消散，穿著正式服裝的Jim轉過頭，對他露出一個微笑。大廳的燈火讓他的眸閃閃發光，反射著Spock自己的身影。_

_『我可以看看你的樣子嗎？』Jim要求。_

_大廳消失了，他站在一面鏡子前。_

_黑色的瓦肯袍讓瓦肯人的膚色顯得非常蒼白，但是他看起來非常沉靜，就跟他的聲音一樣—_

_『很高興見到你，Spock，我是Jim Kirk。』Jim站在他的面前，對他伸出自己的手。人類帶笑的藍眸瞅著他，嘴角是掩不住的笑意。_

_『很高興見到你，Jim。』他伸手握住人類的手，『我是Spock。』_

 

※

 

門鈴發出的輕微聲響讓Spock從冥想中退出。「請進。」他開口，讓電腦打開並未上鎖的門，一邊從冥想墊上站了起來。

 

「嘿，」拿著拐杖的Jim摸索著從病房外走了進來，「你在忙嗎？」

 

「否定的，今日的冥想已經告一段落。」Spock走上前，讓對方能夠挽著自己的手臂，並引導對方在窗邊的椅子坐下。

 

「我希望這不是瓦肯版本的懲罰。」Jim折起自己的枴杖，順手將它放在桌上。「Bones氣瘋了，把我抓去做了一堆額外的掃描，」他瞇了瞇眼，「我想他還說了某些瓦肯巫術會把我的腦子攪亂之類的話，但是我真的覺得還好。」

 

「我的治療師確實認為在精神屏障受損的情況下進行心靈融合十分莽撞，但是我可以擔保我並未『攪亂你的腦子』。」

 

Jim大笑。「我想我們很快就會知道答案了，Bones說他明天早上會有我的掃瞄結果。」

 

「撇開掃描結果，你的感覺如何？」Spock詢問。昨日結束精神連結以後，他建議Jim應該好好休息，以回復心靈融合所消耗的體力，並消化融合時所接受到的訊息。Jim接受了，Spock懷疑對方並不像看起來的那樣冷靜，畢竟在融合時Jim的情感幾乎衝破他的精神屏障，但是他自顧不暇，只能在與對方草草道別後返回自己的病房，並進行了整晚的冥想。

 

「很好。」Jim回答。他的眼眶仍有些紅，Spock認為對方昨夜並不像現在表現出來的這樣平靜，但是他看起來的確很好。事實上，如果Spock沒有瓦肯的血統，他會說Jim幾乎在閃閃發光。他提議精神融合的本意只是因為對方提起顏色時的渴慕，他懂那種渴望擁有自己無法擁有的東西的感覺，所以他提議了融合。

 

心靈融合對於瓦肯人而言並不困難，如果那樣可以滿足自己朋友的願望，那並不是一個太過困難的選擇。

 

「我沒有想過我能再次擁有那些。」Jim真摯地道，「謝謝你，Spock。」

 

「你告訴過我你的主治醫生認為你的評估結果十分樂觀，」對方真摯的感謝讓Spock有些赦然——沒有心靈感應的人類總是認為心靈融合是一件非常困難的事，不管Spock如何糾正這其實就像說話一樣簡單——「我僅是......提前展現給你看你所有可能成為的。」

 

「是的，她的確是這麼告訴我的，然後在你問之前，對，我還是沒法唸出她的名字，所以我們還是得繼續稱她為主治醫生。」Jim的表情再次變得認真，「我不知道我最後可不可以接受手術，或是手術會不會成功，但是你為我所做的，Spock，我希望你明白那多麼重要，這讓所有的一切都值得了。」

 

「就像我所告訴你的—」

 

「Spock，就只是—」Jim打斷他，「謝謝。」

 

「無須客氣，Jim。」Spock沉默了一下，然後接受了自己朋友的道謝。

 

Jim微笑，臉上的表情再次變得調皮，「除此之外，」他補充，「你比我想像得要辣多了。」

 

Spock相信自己發熱的臉頰與早晨的陽光沒有關係。

 

 

 

*根據Kübler-Ross提出的悲傷的五個階段，憤怒是第二個階段。其餘的依序為否認、憤怒、討價還價、壓抑，和接受。  
* _Rok_ ，瓦肯語，希望。


	6. Chapter 6

Spock剛剛轉進Jim的病房位處的那條走廊，就看見Jim和McCoy醫生在病房門口僵持不下。

 

「Bones，有沒有人說過你很像雞媽媽？」Jim抱怨著問。

 

「如果不是我需要眼科的時數，而你正好是擋在我和我的醫生資格中間的人，你以為我想要管這麼多？」McCoy醫生沒好氣地回答。

 

「骨頭媽媽。」Jim對他做了一個鬼臉。

 

Spock走向他們。「Jim，醫生。」

 

醫生放在口袋中的通訊器響起來，醫生朝他微微頷首，從口袋中拿出通訊器看了一眼。他空著的那隻手搭上Jim的肩膀，在Jim耳邊說了幾句話，然後匆匆地離開。

 

站在原地的Jim準確無誤地轉向他，「嘿，Spock。」他露出一個大大的笑容，「我正準備去找你，你是今天出院，對吧？」

 

「肯定的，我已經辦理好出院手續。」

 

Jim楞了一下。

 

「我還以為你至少會到中午才出院。」

 

Spock疑惑地看著對方，「辦理出院手續並不需要整個上午。」

 

Jim搔了搔腦袋，「我知道，只是—」他舔唇，「你回家以後，就只剩下我在這兒了。」

 

「事實上，這正是我來找你的其中一個目的。」Spock停頓了一下，「我知道你計畫出院後立刻返回地球，但是我想知道你是否願意在瓦肯多停留幾日，」他想起他們第一次見面時Jim的用詞，「我認為你也許會想看看一些只有住在瓦肯的人才知道的地方。」

 

Jim眨了眨眼，表情茫然。零點幾秒後，笑容再次回到他臉上。「噢，我會很樂意，Spock。」他語氣中的愉悅是如此清晰，讓幾個路過的瓦肯醫生朝他們投來探詢的目光，「我得跟我爸說一聲，讓他晚幾天再來接我，但是我很樂意。」

 

「如果Pike艦長不介意，我們可以一起返回地球。」Spock提議。他知道艦隊裡少校以上的高級軍官行程非常緊湊，在如此短暫的通知下，Pike艦長不太可能可以調整請假的時間。

 

沒有焦距的藍色眼睛變得更彎，「那真是非常周到。」

 

他的通訊器響了起來，打斷了他們的對話。「抱歉。」他接起通訊器，「這裡是Spock。」

 

「Spock，」Amanda的聲音從通訊器裡傳來，「你在哪兒？」

 

「我立刻過去，母親。」他掛斷通訊，再次看向Jim，「我們應該找個時間討論這件事。」

 

「當然，」Jim將手放進褲子的口袋，「你知道上哪兒找我。」

 

「確實。」Spock回答，儘管他並不確定Jim為什麼要指出如此顯而易見的事實。「再見，Jim。」

 

「再見，Spock。」

 

※

 

在他的說服下，Jim同意在瓦肯額外待的三日中暫時住在S'chn T'gai家在ShiKahr市郊區的居所。

 

Jim本來堅持要住在市中心的旅館，但是Spock說服他那是不合邏輯的。Jim尚未成年，姑且不論旅館不會接受未成年人單獨入住，他自己一個人住在旅館也太過危險。

 

「你確定我不會打擾到你的父母嗎？」Jim在他們走向停在醫院正門前的交通工具時問道，「我還是覺得我應該住在旅館，我知道瓦肯非常注重隱私，我不想要打擾到你的父母。」

 

Spock第三次跟對方解釋主臥室跟客房有一段相當的距離，他並不會打擾到他的父母。

 

「我知道，但是我還是覺得—」

 

「Jim。」他停下腳步，「假設一個設有客房的家庭不樂意接待客人是不合邏輯的。」

 

Jim怔了怔，「好吧。」半晌後，他妥協，「如果你堅持。」

 

「我堅持。」

 

在避開交通的巔峰時間的情況下，他們很快就抵達他位在郊區的住處。當他們抵達的時候，I-Chaya正趴在屋子前的草坪上，懶洋洋地曬太陽。

 

「I-Chaya。」他揚聲喚道，「過來。」

 

成年的賽拉獸站起來，踱著緩慢的步伐走向他們。

 

「Jim，你曾經提過希望可以認識I-Chaya，」他告訴Jim，帶著仍不被允許使用VISOR所以無法看見任何東西的人類緩緩蹲下，並引導對方將手放在正確的位置，「這是I-Chaya。」

 

「你好，I-Chaya。」Jim在指尖碰到賽拉獸柔軟的皮毛時露出一個笑容，「我是Jim。」

 

賽拉獸打了一個哈欠，垂下腦袋讓Jim搔著自己耳後的毛皮。

 

「牠比我想像得要大一些，」Jim告訴他，撫摸賽拉獸的動作滿是喜愛，「你說牠像泰迪熊，我以為牠很小隻，就像地球的狗那樣。」

 

「家養的賽拉獸確實比野生的賽拉獸小隻。」

 

「哇喔，」Jim被逗樂了，「我都沒法想像野生的賽拉獸有多大—」人類的話猛地停頓，「Spock，」他再次開口，神情非常鎮定，「我想我剛剛碰到了牠的獠牙。」

 

「是的，成年的賽拉獸平均會有六吋的獠牙。」Spock解釋。

 

Jim露出一個介於困惑和被逗笑之間的表情。

 

「牠不會咬人嗎？」他問，「你知道，當你們忘了餵牠的時候。」

 

「瓦肯飼主不會忘記餵食賽拉獸。」Spock回答。「但是賽拉獸確實會攻擊人，這也是為什麼在科技尚未發展以前，瓦肯家庭馴養賽拉獸看管沒有人看守的產業。」

 

「你指看家。」Jim補充：「地球的狗也有相同任務。」

 

「肯定的。現代家養的賽拉獸雖然已經不再執行此類任務，卻仍然會在特定的情況下攻擊人。」

 

Jim再次撫摸起I-Chaya，賽拉獸在他的腳邊趴下，任由他揉著自己的毛皮。

 

「牠們聽起來很危險，」他謹慎地評論，「做錯一個動作，牠們會扯掉你的手臂。」

 

Spock不解地看著自己的朋友，「瓦肯從不會做錯一個動作，那是不合邏輯的。」

 

人類的眼彎起來，「我的錯，我忘了。」

 

Spock接受對方的道歉。「跟我來，Jim，我帶你去你的房間。」

 

他花了一些時間讓Jim熟悉房間和其他設施，並在稍作休息後帶人類在建築的附近繞了一圈，熟悉環境。

 

Jim對花園更感興趣一些，醫囑嚴格禁止他使用VISOR，他看不見建築物，試著用建材的觸感在腦海中勾勒出整棟建築的輪廓是不合邏輯的，但是他可以靠著嗅覺認識花園中只生長於瓦肯的植物。

 

稍晚的時候，他們在大廳遇到外出回來的Amanda。

 

「母親。」

 

「大使夫人。」

 

「叫我Amanda就好。」Amanda親暱地用地球的方式歡迎對方，「歡迎，Mr. Kirk。」

 

「妳必須稱呼我Jim，夫人，我堅持。」Jim在他們分開那個擁抱時笑道。

 

「只要你稱呼我Amanda。」

 

Jim爽朗地笑起來，「我的榮幸，Amanda。」他轉向他，「我正在跟Spock說妳有個非常棒的花園。」

 

毫不意外地，那取悅了Amanda。Spock確信自己並未提過園藝是自己母親閒暇時的興趣，但是Jim顯然自己發現了這一點。

 

他們交換了一些園藝的心得，Jim甚至分享了一些除草機卡住的時候修理的辦法。

 

「你們晚上會在家裡吃嗎？」Amanda問。

 

「我計畫帶Jim去市中心的餐廳。」

 

「那麼我不打擾你們男孩們的計畫了。」Amanda再次親暱地摟了摟Jim，「晚點見。」

 

「你怎麼知道我的母親喜歡園藝？」他在母親離開以後問道。

 

Jim遲疑了一下，「我們精神連結的時候，我看到這裡的花園，」他舔唇，像是擔心他會被冒犯到似地飛快補充，「很快，只有一眼而已，但是它看起來不像是園丁照顧的花園。」他頓了頓，「我在農場長大，我知道怎麼分辨在照顧花園的人是用什麼心態在照顧那些植物。」

 

「我不理解。」

 

Jim露出一個非常小的笑容。「它感覺起來像家。」他的聲音很輕，但他們的距離讓每一個字都非常清楚，「Spock，只有真正愛這個家的人才有辦法種出這樣的花園，她想要它感覺起來像家，所以它才會感覺起來像家。」

 

Spock過了半晌才有辦法回答對方，「我並未如此想過。」

 

※

 

在瓦肯的這三日，他帶Jim到許多他認為Jim會感興趣的地方。

 

Jim對著名的景點沒什麼興趣，他們唯一去的景點是 _Voroth_ 海邊謠傳Falor開始旅程的地方，因為他們之前曾經聊過 _Falor的旅程_ *，其餘的時間他們大多都待在ShiKahr市。

 

Jim挺喜歡市中心那家提供用真正的食材烹調料理的瓦肯餐廳，但是對他在瓦肯時經常去的那家茶館更感興趣。人類恨透了瓦肯清茶的味道，咋著舌說自己以後大概再也不會點味道這麼重的茶，但是最後還是皺著臉喝完了他點的那一杯瓦肯清茶。

 

Amanda有時也會和他們一起，她在一個午後和他們一起去香料市集。Jim不懂香料，但是他優越的嗅覺和觸覺讓他能夠精準地判斷出不同香料的區別。那天傍晚他的母親親自下廚做了一整桌的料理，Spock在瓦肯上有些待辦事務必須在返回地球以前處理完成，他留在廚房，一邊使用PADD處理事務，一邊聽Amanda和Jim聊天。

 

Jim就坐在他旁邊的高腳椅上，Amanda不讓他幫忙，但是會讓他幫忙試醬料的味道。Spock看著Jim將試味道的湯匙遞還給Amanda，將視線移回PADD上的訊息，突然想起在Kirk家的農場度過的感恩節。

 

晚餐的時候，Sarek走進餐廳。Spock敏銳地注意到對方的步伐有稍微的停頓，但是後者什麼也沒說，只是沉默地在餐桌邊坐下。

 

隔天早晨，Amanda帶Jim去一周一次的植物市集。Jim對那裡又愛又恨，他用味覺和觸覺仔細地感覺每一株Amanda遞給他的植物，恨不得將它們全部帶回地球，卻不得不因為各星球對植物出入境的嚴格法規而作罷。

 

站在他們身邊負責拿東西的Spock無法理解他的朋友是如何在如此短暫的時間內就迅速和他的母親成為朋友，但是正迅速地交換種植心得的兩名人類討論得非常熱烈，所以維持沉默讓他們繼續這項活動是符合邏輯的。

 

「你的母親十分享受Mr. Kirk的陪伴。」從書房走出來的Sarek告訴他。

 

Spock看著窗外——為了處理一些文件而過去兩個小時都在忙碌的他花了一些時間找本來應該在房間的Jim，後來才從僕人的口中得知Amanda和Jim在花園中——他的母親正在替植物鬆土，Jim則靠著趴在地上打瞌睡的I-Chaya身上，和她聊天。

 

「看起來是如此。」

 

「我聽Mr. Kirk說他正在為申請星際艦隊學院做準備。」Sarek順著他的目光看向兩名人類。

 

Spock甚至都不知道Jim和Sarek在晚飯的餐桌以外的地方有交集。

 

「肯定的。」他回答。

 

Sarek微微頷首，「我想你的母親十分高興你在地球交到朋友，她一直十分擔憂你會無法適應地球。」

 

「母親多慮了。」

 

「確實。」

 

Sarek離開以後，Spock走進花園。

 

「母親，Jim。」

 

「Spock。」Jim對他露出一個大大的笑容，坐直原本靠著I-Chaya的身體，改成盤腿坐在草地上。

 

Spock看著坐在地上的人類，「我以為你說你會在你的房間。」

 

Jim仰頭看著他，「我想把握最後的機會曬一曬瓦肯的太陽。」

 

他暴露在外的肌膚有些泛紅，還不到曬傷的程度，但已經露出過度曝曬的初步跡象。「Jim，瓦肯的太陽對人類而言太過強烈。」

 

「我知道，但我們待會就要回舊金山了，你知道舊金山有時候會霧茫茫的。」Jim站起來，拍了拍自己身上的土，「說起來，我們什麼時候出發去太空港？」

 

「一個標準時以後。」

 

「那我最好去做準備了。」他轉過身，準確無誤地面向仍然坐在地上的Amanda，「晚點見。」

 

「快去吧。」Amanda笑道，繼續鬆起一株較具侵略性的植物的土。

 

「我在尋找你的時候，遇見了我的父親，他告訴我你提起你正在申請星際艦隊學院。」他在他們走回宅子的時候道。

 

「嗯，我在走廊上遇到他的時候聊了幾句。」Jim漫不經心地回答。「怎麼了？你知道星際艦隊學院是我的第一目標，我告訴過你了。」

 

「你是否需要我的協助？」Spock詢問，「申請表、自傳，或是任何你需要協助審查的部分。」

 

Jim笑起來，「我想我現在挺好的，別忘了我爸媽都是星際艦隊的軍官，他們基本上是監視著我寫完那些東西。」他頓了頓，臉上的笑容變淺，卻更真誠，「但是謝謝你問我，Spock，那非常貼心。」

 

「我僅是在執行身為朋友的職責。」Spock回答。

 

 

 

 

*Falor的旅程，Falor's Journey，瓦肯歌謠。


	7. Chapter 7

Spock側眸，看向坐在他旁邊的Jim。人類在他們登上穿梭機以後就睡著了，他們搭乘的星艦抵達太陽系的時候，ShiKahr市正值深夜，這幾日Jim雖然已經盡可能地調整時差，全日運轉的星艦卻讓他的努力效果不彰。

 

他的手壓著膝上的PADD，腦袋因為熟睡而微微歪著。Spock傾過身，試圖抽起對方的PADD，以避免對方不小心摔壞它。他一移動PADD，Jim就被吵醒了，人類下意識壓住手中的PADD，因為被驚醒而不太清醒。

 

「Spock？」他小聲地問。

 

「是的。」Spock回答。「讓我把你的PADD放入置物袋裡。」

 

Jim鬆開手，讓他抽走那台PADD。放置好PADD，Spock重新坐回椅子中，發現Jim將手交叉於胸前，歪著腦袋再次陷入熟睡之中。

 

他打開閱讀燈，開始閱讀最新一期的期刊。穿梭機中很安靜，因為他們預計於舊金山的清晨抵達，機艙中的燈調到了夜間模式。大部分的人都在休息，只有少數的旅客像他一樣醒著。

 

穿梭機發出細微的震動，Spock知道這代表他們已經進入地球的大氣層。他專心於PADD上的內容，並未被連續的細微震動驚擾。

 

穿梭機穿過一個較大的氣流，Jim的腦袋從椅背上滑落到他的肩上。Spock猛地僵住，他立刻意識到這是因為氣流造成的波動，而非是Jim有意識的舉動。過近的距離讓他可以聽見人類規律的呼吸聲，他側過眸，仍在熟睡的人類擰著眉，顯然睡得不怎麼好。他的眼下有著不太明顯的陰影，如果不是因為閱讀燈，Spock一定會因此錯過。

 

他將視線移回PADD上，試著將注意力放回文章裡的內容。瓦肯並不是一個習慣肢體接觸的種族，但Jim一直十分尊重他的文化，從未違反他的意志觸碰過他，符合邏輯的舉動是調整自己適應地球的文化，對Jim回以相同的尊重。

 

但儘管Jim是他的朋友，他們之間的熟悉度大幅降低了他的不適感，他的閱讀效率依然開始下降。瓦肯盡量避免肢體接觸是有原因的，他們是接觸型的心靈感應者，即使是微量的肌膚接觸也會觸發心靈感應。那不是正式的心靈融合，他能感覺到的只有非常淺層的情緒，但考慮到Jim並未是有意識地觸碰他，Spock仍然覺得自己侵犯了對方的隱私。

 

他試著加強自己的精神屏障，阻隔自己接收那些情緒。那很困難——隔著精神屏障，他仍能感覺到人類靜謐的精神世界——那對瓦肯而言幾乎是最致命的吸引。

 

他側眸看向靠在自己肩上的人類，發現不知道從什麼時候開始，Jim不再蹙著眉。他的唇角勾著淺得幾乎看不見的弧度，熟睡的側臉顯得安逸與滿足。Spock可以感覺到對方平靜的精神世界，他曾經在那裡，親眼見證過對方擁有怎麼樣複雜的豐富情感。

 

他知道人類擁有多元且令人困惑的情感，人類的情感自瓦肯與地球進行第一次接觸以後就一直是一個瓦肯嘗試解釋的謎團，但是他不知道人類也可以抵達如此平和的精神狀態。

 

一個精準的平衡。

 

那個平穩的精神世界誘惑著他，他想要知道更多。淺層的心靈感應只能讓他窺見表象，他想更深入，知道這樣平和的狀態是偶然還是常態，研究對方展現出的情感為何能夠達到精準的平衡。平和的精神狀態是每一個瓦肯的畢生所求，沒有任何瓦肯能夠抵禦這樣的吸引。

 

機艙內的燈亮了。

 

幾分鐘後，他們抵達位於舊金山的航站，旅客們在穿梭機完全靜止後陸陸續續站起來。吵雜的聲音吵醒了Jim，Spock可以感覺到對方原本處於靜止狀態的精神隨著清醒而盪起陣陣漣漪，下一刻，Jim坐直身體，中斷了一切感應。

 

「噢，我的天，我完全睡死了。」Jim咕噥，聲音因為疲倦而有些沙啞，「抱歉，Spock，那不是有意的。」

 

「我知道。」

 

Jim揉了揉臉，「下一次如果我讓你感到不舒服，直接把我叫醒，好嗎？」

 

「你並未—」Spock因為對方的用字而猶豫了一下，「讓我感到不舒服。」

 

人類放在臉上的手猛地停頓，「我沒有嗎？」他垂下手，懷疑地問。

 

「沒有。」

 

「呃，好吧。」Jim不太確定地道，「很好。」

 

「這裡是終點站。」站在門邊的服務人員朝他們揚聲道，機艙中乎全空了，他們是少數還留在穿梭機裡的人。

 

Spock站起來，「我們該走了。」

 

Jim乖乖地跟他一起走下穿梭機，儘管天仍未亮，航站中仍壅擠且吵雜。到處都是剛剛抵達或是即將出發前往不同星域的旅客，他們在人群中快速前進，很快就回到航站大廳。

 

大廳透明的門開開合合，舊金山潮濕的空氣朝他們迎面而來。

 

「家，甜蜜的家。」仍舊一臉困倦的Jim朝他笑了笑。

 

Spock用航廈的終端訂了交通工具，幾分鐘後，一台私用的懸浮車停在他們面前。駛出航廈的範圍後，旁邊的車流明顯降低。這個時間大部分的人都還在睡，所以當懸浮車抵達Jim的家時，整條街上一個人也沒有，只有少數幾戶人家的燈亮著。

 

Jim在下車以前又打了一個哈欠，「晚安，Spock。」他朝他揮了揮手，走向那棟因為沒有人在家而完全漆黑的房子。Spock直到對方的背影消失在門後，才在電腦中輸入自己的地址。

 

懸浮車震動了一下，安靜地滑進冬日清晨的車流中。

 

※

 

Spock脫下自己的環境保護衣，從更衣室的置物櫃中取出制服與私人用品。

 

「你是機器人，對吧？」Ethan拔下自己的頭盔，原本健康的膚色因為不適而透著不健康的白，「你怎麼能在無重力的狀態下飄了兩個小時以後還表現得這麼正常？」

 

「我的瓦肯生理讓我比普通的人類更容易適應惡劣的環境。」

 

Ethan抱著自己的頭盔，碰地一聲靠在置物櫃上。他脫力地向下滑，一直到他坐在地板上才停止。環境保護衣因為和置物櫃摩擦而發出令人不適的高頻聲響，但更衣室裡並沒有任何人抗議。大部分的學員都像Ethan一樣在休息，而從他們的狀態判斷，他們大多都像Ethan一樣正經歷嚴重的不適。

 

「幸運的混蛋。」Ethan喃喃道。他帶著手套的手壓住自己的後頸，將自己的腦袋壓進膝蓋中間，呻吟：「老天，這才是第一周，我們怎麼可能撐到六周的課程結束？」

 

「我相信這堂課的用意是讓學員適應在太空中執行任務。」Spock回答。

 

「我加入星際艦隊的時候可沒想過那這麼字面意義。」Ethan痛苦地回答。「重力系統發生什麼事了？為什麼我們非得習慣在無重力的空間執行任務才行？」

 

「緊急情況下可能會失效。」Spock就事論事地指出。根據他此刻在更衣室裡觀察到的狀況，六周的太空漫步應用課程顯然是必要的，星際艦隊不能冒險有軍官在重力系統失效的情況下會因為不適應而無法對應緊急狀況。

 

Ethan猛地站起來，「我恨這個愚蠢的課—」他瞪大眼，下一刻，他用手摀住嘴，衝進更衣室裡附設的廁所。

 

Spock跟著走向廁所，「你是否需要協助？」

 

「別理我。」Ethan虛弱的聲音從門板後傳來，「讓我在這死了算了。」

 

Spock返回更衣室，換上自己的制服。當他換好制服以後，Ethan仍在廁所中。他在長凳上坐下，開始使用PADD，等待Ethan從廁所裡出來。

 

PADD上有幾條未讀訊息及未讀郵件，大多是關於課程或是實驗，只有一條是與學院完全無關的。他優先點開私人信息，發現那條信息來自Jim，時間則是一個小時又十二分鐘以前。

 

『你周末有空嗎？』

 

Spock回憶了一下自己周末的行程，他整個周末都會在倫敦——安多利安學院附設的博物館將會在倫敦巡迴展出，考慮到地球是這個星域唯一的一站，Charlie在實驗室提出這項行程時立刻得到Ethan和Aiva的贊同。Spock本身對展覽沒有意見，安多利安學院附設的博物館有非常豐富的藝術館藏，這會是個十分寶貴的經驗，他所不理解的是人類對於休閒時間的需求，因為除了展覽，Aiva建議他們應該在倫敦待上整個周末，享受一下與舊金山完全不同的氣氛。

 

對於與社交活動有關的決策，Spock發現，他在實驗室中經常處於弱勢。他們共享的社交時間當然包含一些有效益的事物，但是更多是完全不合邏輯的選擇。他的人類友人們共享相同的文化背景，這讓從小接受瓦肯教育的他十分不習慣他們對於社交活動的定義。

 

『我整個周末都在倫敦。』他回覆。

 

Spock沒有等Jim回復——因為這個時間後者應該在上課——打開自己的筆記，開始預習下午的課程會討論到的議題。從廁所出來的Ethan無精打采地在他身邊的空位坐下，「你在做什麼？」

 

「預習下午的進階子宇宙幾何。」

 

「你把太空漫步跟子宇宙幾何排在同一天？」Ethan不敢置信地問。

 

Spock疑惑地看著對方，「這兩者的上課時間並不衝突。」

 

「不是那個問題。」Ethan重重地嘆了口氣，啞著嗓子說道：「我的意思是，理論課的時候還行，但是這六周的應用課怎麼辦？在這種狀態下還得去上子宇宙幾何太殘忍了。」

 

「我並不像你一樣正經歷如此嚴重的不適。」Spock含蓄地回答。

 

「真是件幸事。」Ethan看起來更委靡了，「你不會想知道我現在是什麼感覺，喝完蜥蜴白蘭地隔天的宿醉都沒現在糟。」

 

Spock不認為此刻指出蜥蜴白蘭地在聯邦領域是違法的會是個合理的舉動。

 

「你是否需要前往醫療灣？」他詢問。

 

「不了。」Ethan站起來，開始脫起自己身上的環境保護衣，「我大概會回宿舍試著睡一會，希望那會讓我感覺好一點。」

 

「如果那是你希望的。」

 

午後，子宇宙幾何的課程像往常一樣結束。他在傍晚的時候發了一條訊息給Ethan，詢問對方的狀況是否好轉。

 

『我覺得我因為穿著紅色而被詛咒。』Ethan回覆。

 

Spock在確認自己並未漏掉任何信息後才回答。『為什麼？』

 

『沒為什麼。』

 

Ethan停止回覆以後，Spock搜尋了地球的資料庫。資料非常矛盾，有一些地區認為紅色代表好運，有一些地區則認為代表厄運。他關掉資料庫，總結這中間必定有他不知道的文化根源。

 

這時，Jim的對話框亮起來。

 

『下周呢？我有些事情想告訴你。』

 

Spock思考了一下，『我亦有些事情想與你分享。週五下午是否可行？』

 

『三十九號碼頭的那家炸魚薯條？』

 

更精確一些，三十九號碼頭有不只一家炸魚薯條，但是Spock知道對方指哪一家。

 

『那將是可以接受的。』


End file.
